Bay of Pigs
by Honey BeeMee
Summary: Just another adventure in Stephanie Plum's world with Cora Benjamin, aka HIT or Hick In Trenton. When Lula is a little more meddlesome in Cora's love life, things never all turn out for the good. Will it be success, or another Bay of Pigs incident?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

My dad grew up in a large family, with two older brothers and two younger sisters. He used to tell me stories about him and his one brother getting into trouble all the time. One particular story took place in the fall when they were kids. They went to the neighbor's house and raked up all his leaves, carefully placed them on blankets and sheets, and hauled them away, leaving his lawn leaf free. When going to retrieve payment for their work, they received one quarter. For all the work they did, that one quarter to split between them seemed worthless, so they brought all the leaves back and spread them back on the lawn. They kept the quarter though.

That leaf story is a lot like what being a Bond Enforcement Agent is; a lot of work for a stinkin' quarter. And I can't even put the leaves back in the yard. I was remembering it as I looked at the bonds check in my hand. It would barely cover my rent and bills for the month. I knew when I took the case it wouldn't give me potatoes, but this was pathetic.

I'm Cora Benjamin, and Art Slown was that blanket of leaves. I've been here in Trenton, New Jersey for about six months. I'm more commonly called a bounty hunter, but Bond Enforcement Agent just seems more important. It took me three tries to nab Art, and when I finally did he threw a bowl of pudding at me. It wouldn't have been so bad if the pudding was what hit me, but the glass bowl came first and knocked me to the ground, landing me in the spilt pudding. Lucky for me he tripped on the garden hose out back and was wrestling it because he thought it was a snake. Art was a little high in the sky this morning, and being very uncooperative. I wiped my glasses off, refocused, and ran outside with stun gun in hand, ready to zap him. He fell over like an ironing board, which coincidently is what he resembled.

Art wasn't facing very big charges because all he did was get drunk and unruly at his ten year high school reunion, punching his old rival. However, the fact that he was doped up this morning and I was trying to haul him to jail might be a reason for his lack of support. It was warm for a day in February, jacket weather instead of heavy coats, and so luckily my windbreaker took most of the pudding brunt. Art was a struggle to get to my truck, but with shackles on his feet, his hands cuffed behind him, and my gun at his back, I was able to finally lead him there in his drug/stun gun induced haze before he really knew what was happening.

Usually the good thing about the crappy bonds is that they're easier. The bad thing, besides the fact that they're usually drunk or drugged and the pay is horrible, it that once you get one cleared, there's at least five more waiting to take it's place.

Lula strutted in with a Dunkin' Donuts bag and two coffees as Connie handed me another stack of losers. Connie is Vinnie's secretary basically, and she's everything you would think of when you think of a Jersey woman. "Mornin' Cora," said Lula. "Damn, what's that smell? It's making me hungrier, that smells good." Lula was a two hundred pound black woman who tried to wear size eight clothes. She was big, she was loud, and she was fun. Now she works for Vinnie, doing filing when she feels like it, and bounty huntering when she gets bored in the office. Before this she was a hooker, but I didn't know her then.

"It's just me Lula. Art threw a bowl of French Vanilla pudding at me this morning."

"That how you got that cue ball on your head?" She asked, pointing at the knot formulating on me forehead. "You better put some ice on that."

"We don't have any ice," Connie said.

"I'll just take care of it when I go home. I need to change. Hey Lula, why aren't you taking some of these skips too?"

"Well I am, only I'm taking the ones around my old neighborhood so you don't have to go down there. You won't survive down there by yourself if you don't know how things work."

"Where's that?"

"Down Stark St. and State St. areas. You know, the really bad parts in the ghetto."

"Oh, yeah, from what I've heard you can keep them." I snagged a donut from the bag and headed out, telling Connie I'll come back in an hour or so to get the rest of the search information on my skips, since she was in the middle of it.

I found Ranger leaning on my truck when I walked out to the lot. He leaned in when I walked up and sniffed my hat. "So that smell is you; you smell yummy." Ranger was a Cuban American stud named Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He was two feet taller and probably older than me, a former Army Ranger and Special Forces. For some reason he seems to have the hots for me, but I still haven't figured out why; I'm not exactly America's Next Top Model. We never had any relationship, but we did have one night that he wants to repeat; luckily no one knows about it either.

"It's French Vanilla pudding, and it's all over my jacket in the truck too."

"I wondered what that was. You're making me hungry." He found some pudding on my neck that I missed, and he licked it off, leaving a warm sensation in its place. "You taste good too."

"Don't start. My head hurts and I'm a mess."

"What happened? Did you know you have a softball growing out of your head?"

"Art Slown didn't really want to cooperate. He threw a bowl of pudding at me. The glass bowl hit my head and then I fell in it on the floor. This is the third freakin' time I've tried to nab him, and he decides to be high this morning, making him less than anxious to be hauled off to a building full of cops."

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah, finally. He got tangled in the garden hose out back and freaked. He thought it was an anaconda or something. He was so stoned."

Ranger kinda smiled at that thought. I would have laughed at it more if I wasn't so pissed at the time for being hit with a bowl. Ranger looked down and shuffled through a few of my files. "These skips are still pretty small, Lula's size. Isn't she taking any?"

"Lula takes the skips around Stark St. and her old stomping grounds. She said it was better than me wandering around there alone. Besides, someone has to take the small ones since you won't."

"It's probably a good idea you don't wander Stark alone."

"You don't think I could make it down there either?"

"Your mouth would get you in trouble."

"Not necessarily, I'm only mouthy to you, remember? And why aren't you taking so many skips anymore and helping us out? Be a nice guy for once."

"I am a nice guy; I just have standards when it comes to wearing pudding. It's okay in the bedroom, but I'm not a fan of it at work."

"Good for you, because I don't like to wear it at all. So if you'll excuse me I'm going home to get it off me."

"Let me get you started; you have a last little bit right here." Ranger took another seductive lick on my neck and my temperature boiled.

"That was the same place. There wasn't any pudding, was there?"

"Nope, but you tasted so good I couldn't resist."

  

I went home and tried scraping and washing what pudding I could off my jacket. I'll have to wash it before I wear it again, but I don't have time today. In the shower I found out I had hardened pudding in my hair, and it took three washes to get it out. I dressed fresh, filled Annie's bowl and an ice pack, and was back out the door for the office, yet again.

From what I hear, this winter has been rather mild, with the averages ranging from 45 to 60, but it seems cold to me because I got used to California winters these last few years. I don't know what I'd do if I had to go back to Ohio, where a mild winter means 'at least it's above freezing.'

Lula and Connie were skulking when I arrived, and it wasn't long before I heard why. The most awful screeching and cawing sounds were coming from behind Vinnie's door, which only meant one thing. Joyce Barnhardt. "Guess the circus is back in town."

Lula nodded, "You got that right. They got the elephants performing now."

"Yeah, the Midget Trunk Elephants and Hungry, Hungry Hippos."

"Good one!" Laughed Connie.

"That sounds about right too," shouted Lula. "Say, I wanted to ask you, what are you doin' this weekend? Well, more what'cha doin' tonight, Friday?"

"Nothing yet, why?"

"Well then you doin' something, cause you got a date."

"What! Lula what are you talking about?"

"I got you a date for tonight."

"Lula, why would you do that?"

"Oh come on, please? I met this great guy last night, Puerto Rican, and really hot. He said he'd go out with me Friday if I could find a date for his cousin too. He comes as a packaged deal, and you're the only single friend I got. If you don't go, then I can't get my freak on with Edwardoe this weekend."

"Come on Lula, you have to know at least _one_ other person who's single."

"But that's just it; all the ones I know already got dates. Come on, it's tonight, and I'm running outta time. I can't have another weekend without a man to keep me company. I ain't been out on a date in weeks."

"You were with a guy all last weekend. You told us about it first thing on Monday."

"Yeah, but when I look back on it, that weekend wasn't really worth countin'. Oh come on, all you gotta do is go dancin' with us tonight, and then go home. I'll go my merry way with Edwardoe, and everything will be fine. Besides, here's your chance to go on an official date. I know Ranger never took you on a real date, and sure as hell never dancing."

"I don't see why you split with Ranger anyway." Connie piped is. "There's something wrong with a woman if she leaves a man like that."

"Connie, I did not split with Ranger, because there was nothing to split. I'm not, nor ever was dating him or anything in between." Okay, maybe a little fib on that part.

"It sure don't look like it. He has his hands on you every chance he gets. And he takes you out on a bunch of his busts too. That's a date in Ranger's world."

"I don't go out on that many busts with him, and Ranger's behavior isn't anything more than him being an oversexed jerk. It's not serious, and it's not reciprocated. Besides, when you let go of a guy that's way above your league, then it's a satisfying feeling because you're secure enough with yourself to do that. Not that that's what happened here."

Lula gave a half-snort, "Yeah, well, I guess I ain't that secure with myself. But if I got a man like Ranger instead, hell with self-security. I'm secure enough to get along without it. Long as he respects me, we ain't got no problems… So, what time you want me to pick you up?"

"I never said I would go."

"Well I kind-of assumed it, seeing as how if you don't go, then my weekend is ruined because I can't go on that date."

"Lula, I really do appreciate the offer, but it's just really bad timing. I'm not having a very good day, and this knot on my head is only getting bigger. Sorry, but I'm sure you can find someone else."

"Well, I guess I could find someone. Hell, maybe I can take 'um both on, that might be fun; haven't done that in a while."

"Have fun. Connie, you got those—"

_Eeeeeeeeekkk! Bwoooaauunkk! _Sounds from some other dimension seemed to emanate from Vinnie's door.

"My God! That is so wrong."

"Yeah," said Connie, "but no, I haven't had a chance to get all the info on these guys. I had to go to the courthouse right after you left, and I haven't had much of a chance. If you wait here it shouldn't take too long."

I didn't even get to sit down before Joyce walked out of Vinnie's office straightening her hair and pulling up her two sizes too small leather pants. I wasn't having a good day, but thought maybe some pot-shots at Joyce would make me feel better. I'd pray for forgiveness later. "You know Joyce, with you making all those farm animal sounds, I'm getting awful homesick."

"Buzz off redneck inbreed."

I was until now holding the icepack up to my forehead, but thought if Joyce wanted to battle, it would be polite for her to see both my eyes say their witty lines without pause. "Actually, the inbreed stereotype is normally associated with hillbillies. But since you started it, I think trampy ho will do for you."

She came to the center of the office, and stood right up to me and made sure to dramatize her gaze straight down. It wouldn't have been as much of a difference, except her heels were five inches high. "You wanna go at it shrimp? Because I'd make you a spot on the pavement."

"You mean a spot like that patch of mustache you missed?"

She snapped up her hand to cover her upper lip, "I do not have a mustache! Real women don't have mustaches!"

"Yeah, you're a real woman, a real woman with inner-tube boobs."

"I'm more woman than you'll ever be you little twerp!"

"Yeah, you're more than me… in your ass."

Joyce's eyes lit up like their fires were fed gasoline; apparently her ass was a sensitive subject. "That's It!" I had already backed off from Joyce some so I wasn't looking straight up. It's not very comfortable on my neck. She used that space to lunge for me with talon claws outstretched and an eagle screech, but was zapped mid-dive by Lula behind her. Joyce took me down onto the floor with her though, and lay motionless from the stun. Her hair-spray made me gag, and I couldn't do anything but thrash my arms.

"A little help here?" I called out to anyone, and was surprised when I saw Ranger was the one to roll her off me. None of us even noticed him come in. He pulled me to my feet in one swift motion that almost sent me down again. That second smack to the head was too much for me, and I had to sit down on the couch to stop the world from spinning. When the world righted itself some I asked Ranger when he arrived amidst the battle of wits that just occurred.

"Somewhere between mustache and inner-tube boobs."

I tried not to laugh, because it hurt so much. I felt around my throbbing head to where it was hit this time, and saw some blood on my fingers. _Damn. I am not going to the hospital for this. _ So I compromised and put the icepack on the back instead of the front of my head.

Ranger saw my fingers and pulled the pack away to examine my newest injury. "Your head isn't having any luck today, is it. This doesn't look too bad, just a small cut."

"My horoscope probably said I'd use my head a lot today."

It's now that Joyce started to stir, and when she got up she had an embarrassingly gross strand of drool from her mouth to the floor. But of course, none of us told her about it. She was groggy and on all fours, "what happened? Why am I on the floor?"

"You jumped poor little Cora you bitch," said Lula. "How could you do that? You and she went down on the floor and you both hit your heads. You caused her to hit her head!"

"I don't remember landing on Cora like that! You must have stun gunned me again you fat cow! But anything Cora got she deserved."

My head couldn't take any more of this. "Shut Up Joyce! You really don't want to push me today, so if you know what's good for you, you'll leave before I shoot you and you leave in a hefty bag."

She didn't have any response, just a snort and a dramatic, yet wobbly, exit. I sat leaning over on the couch, yelling ouch constantly as Ranger cleaned my cut with the first aid kit Connie got him.

"Hold still."

"Well it hurts, you're using alcohol pads, and they hurt."

"The cut's not that big, and I'm almost done." He scrubbed one last time extra hard before declaring he was done. I thought it was awful nice of him to clean my cut, but I would have been fine without.

When he finished, my head was sore on the front, burning on the back, and throbbing all around. Oh happy day. Ranger was still sitting on the couch watching me, probably wondering if I suffered any concussion or if my sudden snap at Joyce was just the end of my patience. "Yeah, yeah. It's always fun until someone looses an eye, right?"

Ranger simply responded, "I wasn't thinking that."

"I can't believe I just sunk to Joyce's level."

"Girl that was fantastic!" Lula cheered. "I wish I had all that on video or something. You kept right up with her, with all that smart-talk. You really are from Jersey aren't you?"

"Sorry Lula, really not from Jersey." Before Jersey I lived in California a few years, but grew up in a farming community in Ohio, so I haven't had any Jersey association until Trenton.

"Well you should've been, because you belong here."

"Yeah, but I sunk to her level and got my head cracked in the process."

"You didn't cause that fall," Connie reassured me. "All you did was sass her, she jumped you."

"Thanks Connie." I took a few breaths to relax and looked at Ranger again. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Vinnie wanted some RangeMan security systems estimates; see if he wants to change."

"Is RangeMan cheaper?"

"No."

"Oh, I guess it would be more expensive when you have the National Guard on speed dial."

"That's only with our deluxe package." My head was feeling a little better, so it didn't hurt so much when I laughed at that. "I was also wondering," Ranger said, "If you were free tonight because I got something you might be interested in."

Now, I have been steadily trying to back away from this man, and I especially wanted to now with Lula and Connie eavesdropping. Oh yes, they were, but they were trying to make themselves look busy so it didn't look like they were listening. I knew better. "Uhm, well actually, uh, no. I uh, already told Lula that I would go dancing with her tonight."

Lula and Connie both looked up, and Lula began to ask about my statement. "What? But, you said—"

"I said that I would think about it when you first asked this morning, and then when Joyce was in the office I said I would go since you didn't have anyone to go with you, remember?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. She did say that. But you smacked your head—"

"It's feeling better already, I think I'll be fine by this evening, and you really wanted to go dancing tonight. Sorry Ranger, Lula was first."

"That's fine." That was all he had, so he was gone. _I can't believe I just did that, I turned down a possible job and money with Ranger to go dancing with Lula and her mystery dates. My head is going to kill me, and with this lump I look like shit. Cora, what the hell did you do now!_

"Cora," Lula said, "now, I know we're friends and all, but why did you turn down an offer like that from Ranger to go with me when your head is hurtin' in the first place! What the hell would make you turn down a fine ass like that?"

"Because he just has some RangeMan job for me, I'm sure of it. And I don't feel like doing anything for him this weekend. Besides, it'll make you happier to be here for you tonight than it would him if I were there."

"Are you sure? I think he'd be pretty happy too."

"Yes. Now, what are these two guys like, and just exactly where the hell are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Cora Cora Cora! What are you doing! You agreed to go on a blind date with a guy Lula picked out! You have a softball on your head and the cast of Stomp in your brain. You are so fucked._

I was at my apartment with Annie, trying to think of a way out of the hole I dug myself so conveniently. Ranger left a note in my truck after he left: _If you change your mind give me a call. I might be able to use you tomorrow too._ I didn't even know what the job was, but I was thinking whatever it was sounded more appealing than this date. But I couldn't just call him tonight and say I'll go after all; he'll know something's up. Besides, I'd be leaving Lula in the dust. But I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't make someone mad, so I figured I would just have to suck it up for one night.

Lula picked me up at eight, and she was way more dressed up for tonight than I was in her super short black leather skirt and black leather corset, popping out at the seems. I just hope I took enough aspirin; I left my gun at home so there wasn't any risk of me shooting somebody if I snapped.

She told me we were meeting the guys there, and it was a Latin dance club down town. To say I was nervous about this would have been an understatement. I was more nervous than the first time I went out alone on a job with Ranger, who at the time didn't want me tagging along and was annoyed when I showed him up at the shooting range. At lease with Ranger that day other people who knew me knew him, and that I was seen with him last. Tonight no one knows this other guy except Eduardo, and what if he and Lula go off and leave me alone with this strange guy? I'd have to find a cab this late at night way down here. Damn, I should've driven myself.

You could hear the music thumping from half a block away and Lula had to drive two laps before she found a spot on the next block. There was a line at the door, but two guys by the door flagged us down. Lula was right, they were hot. They were both in stylish shirts, but comfortable pants and shoes. Sorta like preps, but they were still hot. I felt very underdressed, because I just wore jeans and a nit t-shirt. They introduced themselves as Eduardo and his cousin Javier, and we didn't even have to wait in line to get in.

Inside was crazy. The closest thing I've been to a dance club was when Stephanie and Lula took me out, but it was more bar than dancing. People half dressed were everywhere grinding, wiggling, and whatever the hell they call it, all to a Spanish beat. Lula and Eduardo were all over each other, and I'm glad Javier looked almost as uncomfortable with this as me.

"I'm sorry if this is a little odd," Javier tried to shout over the noise, "but I don't usually do blind dates."

"Then let's not call it a date." _I hope he can hear me back; I won't have any voice after this._

"Deal, what do you want to drink?"

I just wanted a beer, something simple. I couldn't believe how infectious his smile was. It made me relax a little, since Lula and Eduardo were on the dance floor doing God knows what. He came back with two bottles, and sat down. It didn't look like he was up for dancing right now anyway, thankfully.

"So you're Eduardo's cousin?" _Oh, yeah Cora, that was brilliant._

"Yes, I just moved here from New York this week. When Eduardo met Lula and was going to come here, he didn't want me to be on my own my first weekend in Trenton. I figured I would come and he can just do his thing and I'll do mine. So what about you? I only know your name, and that you drink beer."

"Yeah, well I haven't been in Trenton that long either. I just moved here last summer."

"Oh really, where from?"

"California, most lately."

"Wow, California chick."

"No, I'm not a California chick by any stretch of the imagination. I only lived there a few years. I've moved around a lot."

The small talk wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, he was really nice and that relaxed me somewhat. Or maybe it was the beer. Before I knew it my bottle was empty.

The music changed to something a little less rampant, but it wasn't super slow and I started tapping my foot to the beat. Javier noticed and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"I don't dance because I suck."

"You can't be any worse than some of the people already dancing."

We looked over at one guy in particular, who had been trying way too hard to be cool all evening. His version of dancing looked more like an upright epileptic seizure. He has a point with that guy, but he's only one person in a crowd of dancers. "Well, I'm not that bad. But trust me, I'm doing a public service by not. Besides, it's Latin, and I haven't done the Merengue in years."

"Then I'll help you remember. Come on, just one?"

He had those annoying brown eyes that beg so well, and he knew how to use them. After a little encouragement he pulled me to the dance floor. _And I thought I was nervous when we got here._ "You see," he said, "it's not that hard. Just find a beat and go with it." _That's easy for him to say, he doesn't get embarrassed dancing and totally freaking out._ He didn't have me wrapped super-sticky close or anything, it was light with plenty of space, but nevertheless, I managed to step on his feet at least three times. After a few songs I was starting to get the hang of it, and I felt more comfortable with him too. He was an excellent dancer, and he was still patient with me while trying to re-teach me the steps of the Merengue. After several songs I was ready for a break, and luckily a slow song came on that I didn't want to dance to. Javier got us each another drink and I met him back at the table.

We hardly saw Lula and Eduardo all night, and I think they disappeared completely sometime around eleven. By then my painkillers were wearing off too, and I was getting a little loopy because I forgot about it when I ordered those beers.

"I can take you home if you want?" He asked when we got outside. It was almost midnight, and the line to get in the club was even longer than when we arrived, but my head was killing me, so the beer was affecting me more than usual.

"No, I'll be fine with a cab." I said.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that I just met you tonight." He chuckled and smiled that smile again. "There's a cab right there." He jogged over and held the door open for the woman getting out, saving it for me. When I reached the cab I was about to say thanks and goodbye but he spoke first, "I enjoyed tonight more than I thought I would, thanks for coming, even though it wasn't a date."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad on this end either."

"Well, since this wasn't a real date, would you consider one? I can't this weekend, but how about next week?"

I was in shock; I couldn't believe what he was saying, what he was asking! I think I just stared at him in disbelief for a good thirty seconds before coming back when I heard him say my name. I refocused and saw him looking at me, apparently awaiting an answer. "Next week? Yeah, sure." _Yeah, sure? Smooth Cora, smooth._

"Cool, well, here's my number." He searched his pockets, found a napkin and wrote down a number. "Just give me a call on Sunday or something."

_Oh my God, I got a number from a hot guy and promise for another date next week! He actually wants to see me again. It doesn't even seem like he just wants the sex, unlike Ranger's agenda._ Like a gentlemen he kissed my hand as I got into the cab, and waved as I pulled away. It was twelve thirty before I got home, and after one when I crashed in bed. I was so elated about how the night turned out, I forgot all about my head hurting.

  

Annie woke me up at nine Saturday morning. The curtain was open, and the bright morning sun blinded me. I didn't quite have a hangover, but drinking after taking those aspirin and my head injuries already kind of gave it that appearance in the morning. I popped another couple pills, grabbed an icepack and started some tea for breakfast. I needed to get to feeling better and try to go after at least one of these other skips, or I'm going to get way behind.

I sat down and flipped through them, with one in particular catching my eye. It was a repeat offended, and lately he had always been brought in by Stephanie. The name on the file was Mooner, and usually he was just charged with possession of illegal substances or receiving stolen property. I wondered if Steph was in this morning, or if she stayed over with Joe. Maybe she could help me with this one.

It looked like she had just gotten out of the shower, because she answered the door with freshly wet hair. "Hey Cora, what's up?"

"Do you have any hints that would help me to get this guy?" I handed her the file on Mooner and she took it.

"Mooner in trouble again? Well, it's Saturday, so you shouldn't have a real hard time finding him. Trouble is convincing him to come with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, he's harmless, like a puppy. But usually he's high, and so not all with it. I haven't seen him in ages it seems."

"Got any hints? Or do you wanna tag along?"

"I guess I could go, that's a different address from where I always found him at."

"Well I still gotta wake up, I didn't get to bed until after one last night, and my aspirin and beers didn't quite mix well. You can just come over when you want; I probably still won't be ready."

I was browsing through the other files when Steph came in. "You don't look much better Cora. What did you do last night, anyway?"

"Believe it or not, I let went dancing with Lula because she needed a single friend to go on her arranged double date."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was going on a date with this Puerto Rican guy named Eduardo, but she could only go if she found a date for his cousin; I was it. It wasn't all that bad though, his name was Javier, and he was actually worth it."

"So what happened? Where did you go?"

"We met them at a Latin dance club down town, uh, Los Ojos Ven."

"I've heard of that place, but I've never gone."

"It was pretty cool there; I went through a Latin music phase in college, so it was all good. But after we got there, we sorta didn't see Lula and Eduardo anymore. They were always off somewhere together. It was their date anyway; Javier and I were tag-a-longs."

"So, was he hot?"

"Yeah. He was almost as tall as Ranger; not built quite as big but he still seemed pretty strong. He had the Puerto Rican mustache, but it wasn't a huge goofy Groucho Marx one like you always imagine. He was sweet and sexy, and everything in between, so it was just so cool. I was worried it was a dream, but I found the napkin he gave me with his number so it must have happened."

"How did you get that knot on your head?" She asked, motioning to my protruding lump. "Did you fall last night on the dance floor or something?"

"Oh, this one is from yesterday morning trying to catch Art Slown. He was stoned and uncooperative, and he threw a bowl of pudding at me. The bowl hit my head and I went down on the floor in the pudding."

"That sounds like something straight out of my life."

"That's what I was thinking. I had a really bad head day though. A couple hours later I got in a spitting fight with Joyce that turned physical and cut the back of my head on the floor when she dived on me."

"Oh my God! She did what? That bitch."

"She was in the office with Vinnie, you know, making the Sounds of the Serengeti Soundtrack when I came in. When she came out of the office I really needed a pick-me-up, and I sorta said some stuff about her making me homesick. She threw some words at me, like redneck and inbreed, I corrected her and counter attacked with trampy ho. It escalated to making me a spot on the road, I mentioned her mustache, somehow we got into her inner tube boobs, and it ended with me making a crack at her ass. That's when she lunged at me, but was caught by Lula's stun gun mid-dive. I smacked my head when we landed. Ranger apparently heard about half the fight."

"No shit! I would have paid anything to see that! I'm so glad you're here to help carry the torch."

"I do what I can."

  

"2437, this is the address on here." I pointed to a house with gray outside paint peeling away to reveal an ugly brown underneath. It was an old ranch style home, scrunched between two just like it on either side on a whole street full of clones. We took Stephanie's new Jeep Cherokee because we wouldn't all fit in my truck. It wasn't really a new jeep, just new to her because she only got it last week after her Metro broke down and caught fire on the interstate. I couldn't believe how calm she was about it, I would have freaked; but she said that happens all the time.

"He's probably watching whatever's on Saturday morning TV Land," Stephanie said. "That's usually what he was doing when I would catch him. He's not any problem, except it's like having an eight year old; only less hyper. He forgets about his court date and just goes with you to reschedule it."

"I wish they all were as simple as that sounds."

"Tell me about it."

A man probably around our age opened the door on the second doorbell ring. He had scraggily brown hair, about shoulder length, and a hazy aura around him. Stephanie gave him a friendly smile and said hello. I could see the wheels turning in his head, maybe that's where the smoke was from. After a moment the recognition kicked in. "Stephanie?"

"Yeah, how are you Mooner?"

"No way, this is so totally awesome! I was just watching a commercial about a laxative pill, and the woman on it was named Stephanie! What are the odds that you would come here, right after I see you on the TV!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, because he was serious. Stephanie just smiled and went along with it.

"Hey Mooner, I want you to meet my friend Cora. Cora, Mooner."

"Dude, well any friend of Stephanie is a friend of the Mooner. Can I get you something? We've got munchies. Do you want some Cheese Doodles? Mr. Ed is on all morning, wanna watch? It's so amazing how they taught that horse to talk, but make everyone think he's only moving his lips."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"No Mooner," Steph said before we lost his attention completely. "We aren't here for that. You missed your court date again, and Cora is the bounty hunter who replaced me. We need to just take you in to reschedule."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. Its really nice of you to come remind me though, you're nice about that."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, we'll help you close up the house, and someone will call Connie to meet us at the courthouse so you won't have to stay."

"Thanks, I don't want to miss too much of that Mr. Ed."

Steph and I closed up Mooner's house and made sure he wasn't hiding any joints on his person. The last thing he needed was to get caught with possession just after being bonded out for that very thing. We met Connie at the courthouse and had Mooner home before the Mr. Ed marathon ended, so he was happy; and Steph and I split the body check, so we were happy.

Steph decided she didn't have anything better to do today, so after lunch she helped me get rid of one other skip that Connie gave me the day before. It was a woman who just couldn't get out of work on the day of her trial, so she didn't have any problems with going today. This time we made Vinnie get off his ass and meet us at the courthouse. After that we called it quits, retreating back to our building. That's the plus side to living in the same building as a coworker; we can carpool.

  

I was slowly building up my money again, and I knew that every little bit will help; even if that little bit comes from Ranger. Reluctantly I grabbed my phone and dialed him up.

"Yo."

"Do you still need my help?"

"I can still use you, if you want some extra cash."

"It'll help, but what did you intend to use me for?"

"I have a stakeout going, and I still need it tonight. Interested?"

"Sure, pencil me in."

"Alright, here's the address and details…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

It was midnight now, and I pulled over and parked on the street right behind the watchman I was relieving. I flashed my lights, and he pulled away, leaving me all alone in the dark. After Steph left this afternoon I took Annie for her walk and then took a nap to make falling asleep tonight less likely. I had the truck stashed with popcorn, candy, chips and a coke to keep from getting hungry. I was only gonna be here a few hours, but with nothing to do I can get pretty hungry.

I heard tapping on my window and jumped, spilling some popcorn. It was only Ranger, so I rolled my window down to ask why he was here.

"Move over." He said, and got into my seat of the truck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you wanted me to do a stakeout."

"You are on stakeout, but I thought you might want some company." He looked over at my food stores, "preparing for a blizzard?"

"No, but not having anything to do will make me hungry."

For a few minutes the only sound was that of my popcorn eating, making Ranger hungry too. He snagged a handful and after finishing it asked, "So how was your date last night?"

_How did he know it was a date? I just said I was going out with Lula. _"I never said it was a date."

"But it was."

"That's not the point; how do you know?"

"I have eyes everywhere."

"Yeah, you wish. You better not be tailing me. And not that it's any of your business anyway, but it was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Okay, I had fun. I'm not much of a dancer, but I did have fun. Why do you care?"

"I know that asking will annoy you. So who is he?"

"You have eyes all over, you tell me."

"You hardly know anything about him, do you?"

"I do so know things about him, but I just met him last night."

"You can start with a name."

"I'm not giving you a name; you'll use it against me or something. Besides, like you said, you already have eyes everywhere."

I could feel him snicker in the dark, he probably did already know. "Well, if you won't give me a name, then describe him."

"He's more polite than you for one thing. Probably dances better than you, hotter than you—"

"Hey, I didn't say compare him to me, I just said to describe him."

"And the best description is a comparison. No, he's new to Trenton; I guess he came from New York. Puerto Rican, so incredibly hot."

"I know of some pretty ugly Puerto Ricans."

"He ain't one of them. We didn't stay there into the morning though; I was in bed by one-thirty."

"Alone or with company?"

"That _is _none of your business."

"Sounds like someone didn't get any."

"He wasn't like that Ranger. Like I said, he wasn't you. Sex wasn't his agenda last night."

"You can't tell me you're that naïve to believe he wasn't wondering how to get you in bed."

"I'm not naïve. He was a gentleman, and didn't pull a single happy-hands stunt; unlike you."

"I hate to tell you, but the term 'gentleman' is just a more civilized way of saying a guy is a horny bastard falsely advertising himself."

"You just don't like someone else moving in on your turf, and a Puerto Rican no less. I might just have the opportunity to holler boyfriend every time you try to pull a fast one."

"Whether you have a boyfriend is your problem."

"I could easily make it yours."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Don't worry; I think you were born unable to do so."

"So what did you do then? One-thirty isn't very late to be out dancing. I thought you said he was worth it and you were having fun?"

"He was, and I did; but my painkillers were wearing off and the beer was mixing with it kinda harshly."

"Don't you know you're not supposed to mix painkillers with booze?"

"Thank you for pointing that out, Capitan Obvious. Just what would I do without you?"

"Gee, I wonder that sometimes myself. How is your head anyway; both sides?"

"The lump on the front is going down, and I can't tell about the cut in the back. I think it's fine, I haven't woken up to blood yet."

"Always a good sign."

"Yeah." His questions seemed to be answered, for the mean time anyway. We finished the popcorn bag, and I opened my coke.

"None for me?"

"I didn't know you'd be here. And even if I did I probably wouldn't have brought you anything. You're lucky I shared my popcorn. I'm very possessive of my popcorn."

"Among other things."

"Don't go there."

After the first hour I started getting really bored. The conversation had quieted down and I was getting sleepy due to lack of stimuli. Ranger had assumed his stakeout position shortly after our little chat ended, and was watching the house with the intensity of a stalking tiger. This is the Ranger I would not want to meet down a dark alley; just watching him sit staring at a house was freaking me out. I dozed off and woke up around two am leaning on Ranger, who also had his arm resting on the chair stroking me with his fingers.

"Would you stop petting me? I'm not a cat." I was still half asleep, but felt him stop and readjust himself.

"I'll let you know when I start petting you."

_God, how immature can you get. _I woke up again at five, but this time looking up at Ranger. I was using his lap for a pillow and his coat as a blanket, and I had no idea how I got that way. I really suck at these stakeouts, at least ones during the night.

"It's four," he said. "You need to sit up so I can drive you home; the next shift is here."

He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, but his hands were freezing. It was cold this morning, since the sun wasn't up yet, and we could see each breath we took. I felt bad that I was wearing his coat, and he was cold. I wanted to know if I asked for it or if he offered it, but was too afraid to ask.

The drive back to my apartment was in more silence, and one of Ranger's guys was waiting for him in my lot. Carrying my leftover food and coke I slumped up to my apartment, and scooting Annie to the side of the bed, I lay right down and fell asleep.

  

For our first official date Javier and I just kept it simple; Pino's pizza. Hey, you can't go wrong with pizza. We spent almost two hours there, just talking about almost everything and everything. Today, Wednesday, I was having trouble telling Lula and Connie all they wanted to know about it because they wanted complete play-by-play action, as if I was playing a video tape.

"So what does he do?" Lula asked over the rim of her coffee cup. "You know, because you gotta have a man who's got a job."

"He has a job. It's like some job title that's so obscure it's hard to remember exactly what it's called; something to do with buying and selling, or pricing meds and pharmaceuticals for pharmacies. So he works for some big pharmaceutical company branch around here. Or something like that, I was confused when he explained it."

"Those obscure jobs lots of times pay the more money; maybe you got a man that's loaded!"

"We didn't exactly compare paychecks."

"Well what did you say you do? I hope you said you're a kick ass bounty hunter."

"No, I actually just said I did little jobs here and there because I didn't like doing the same thing every day; which is true really."

"Why didn't you tell him you're a bounty hunter? That's a cool job and could impress him."

"The way I figure it, the best bounty hunter is the one who keeps that fact at least as secretive as they can. That way your skips don't hear about you or recognize you before you catch them. At least I keep it as quiet as I reasonably can."

"Well, that makes sense. It would've been easier with Stephanie to go catching a bunch of them perps if they hadn't recognized her as a bounty hunter; on account of she was all over the news or in the papers or just everyone 'round town knowing about her. Okay, so we know he's got a job, and he's probably got money to spare, but what else was he like? Sorry Eduardo and me didn't stick around to talk much Saturday; we had some unfinished business."

"That's okay Lula, you two are the reason both of us agreed to go anyway. But he's so nice, and he's hot, and polite, and sexy, and charming and everything you would want. I think he's too good to be true; I couldn't have hit a grand slam my first time at bat."

"My God Cora," Connie said, "You and Stephanie have all the luck. She's got Joe and Ranger hounding her, and you've got Ranger and this other guy, watshisname."

"Javier Menendez."

"I haven't seen Ranger hangin' on Steph as much anymore," said Lula. "He's mostly on Cora now. What I wouldn't give to be in your place."

"You can have Ranger, Lula. I'd just like to keep Javier."

"Are you saying Javier is better than Ranger?"

"I haven't done anything with Javier to know."

"So you've done stuff with Ranger to know just how he is?"

_Oh shit. I just dug myself in a hole, didn't I?_ "Uh, nothing big. He's just kissed me. Uh, once."

"That don't sound too sincere. You sure he ain't done nothin' else? Made a pass, wrestled you to the ground or something? Cause we deserve details. We've known him longer than you, after all."

_No, he's done more. Lots More._ "No, I think that's it. Just a kiss."

"Was there tongue?"

"Not really." _God, I am such a liar._

Lula wasn't satisfied. She's an ex-hooker; I'm sure she can tell I'm lying about this. Connie couldn't get a word in edgewise during the back and forth between Lula and me, so she just sat listening as intently as she could. I don't think she believes me either. "Anyway Lula, do you want to go with me to try and grab this guy, Jason Jones?" I looked at the file Connie handed me before we ever started talking. He was charged with arson, but that did little to comfort me. He was a bigger bond than what I usually take alone, so I thought having some help couldn't hurt. I just hoped Lula didn't ask anymore questions about Ranger, since the topic was already brought up.

"Sure, I'll ride. We'll have to take my car though; I don't think we'll all fit in the cab of your truck. And we can stop for lunch too while we're out."

Lula owns a red firebird, styled out with speakers so powerful a deaf person could hear them. We went for chicken at KFC, and talked inside between bites.

"Okay," Lula began between bites, "now, I know you wasn't tellin' all at the office 'bout you an' Ranger. But I don' know wha' it was you wasn't tellin'. So spill it."

_Crap, she's calling me out on this one. I don't know how to get around it now! _"I'm not sure I get what you mean?" _Okay, let's start with that, maybe I can just avoid it._

"You know what I mean. We've seen him in the office. He's always trying to have his hands on you, and I've seen him kissin' your neck. Even I can tell you like that, but you avoid it and push him away. Why the hell would you push away a fine ass man like that?"

"Do you swear this stays between us? Just so I can get you to shut up about it and off my back."

"Yeah girl, just us."

_Yeah, right Lula; me, you, Connie, Stephanie, Vinnie, Joyce and anyone else within earshot._ "Yeah, okay, I have had a little more interaction with Ranger. But I don't want it, and I'm not asking for it. It makes me uncomfortable; I guess I'm just not used to it. And I'm not dating him or anything so it just seems weird. I want to stay on a professional level with him; and not professional like you used to do, no offense."

"None taken. So, how much interaction are we talking? Just little stuff ain't nuthin' to worry about."

"Enough."

"Like, a French kiss?"… I was silent because I was too nervous to say anything and possibly blurting out that he took away my virginity. That would be a might embarrassing in the middle of a KFC. Lula continued with the eager expression of a child. "Making out?"… "First base? Second base? Third base?"… "Sex! Have you seen his fine ass naked!"…

"Uh, hold on Lula, you're getting ahead of yourself."

"OHMYGOD! That pause! You animal! How was he? Did he kiss as good as I imagine? Did he look like a god without clothes? I want details; sizes, measurements, descriptions. But if they're bad, make up better ones; I don't want to be disappointed."

_Oh my god. What have I done? I opened up a can of worms because I was too nervous to open my mouth and make Lula stop. Oh shit? What am I doing? I'm blushing, and I'm smiling! What's that all about? SHITSHITSHIT!_

"Lula, this is embarrassing, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to keep it locked inside and never think about it again. I wish I could forget it and get rid of him. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Sorry, I ain't never tried to lose a guy that fine. And when I did get rid of some guy that was bothering me, I came right out and said it, and if they didn't get the hint things got physical. They don't mess around with Lula."

"I wouldn't either."

We were pretty much done with our lunch, so we cleared the table and left for Lula's car. The address listed was of Jason's mother's home on the outside of town, so we still had a bit of a drive. Her house was small and run down, but livable. I had my gun on my leg holster, with pepper spray, handcuffs, and stun gun on my belt. You can never be too careful. Lula carried all her stuff in her gigantic purse. She says it doubles as a weapon when she has all her stuff in it too.

A woman probably in her sixties answered the door wearing a pink hair-cap, green, red and yellow flowered housecoat, and pink pig slippers. To add to it, she was lighting her fresh cigarette with an old one on the hallway ashtray. She stood there a moment and looked us over. "What?"

"Mrs. Jones?"

"Who's askin'?"

"We're here from Vinnie's Bail Bonds Service," I said. "We're looking for your son Jason Jones. He missed his court date, and we need him to reschedule it. Do you know where we can find him?"

"I ain't tellin' you shit. If my son missed his court date, then he had a damn good reason."

Lula pushed her way passed me to stand at the door. "Listen here you old bat, we're lookin' for your son, and it's in your best interest if you jus' cooperate with us. We're only doing our job here."

"Well fat cows and skinny bitches like you two should find different jobs than bothering old ladies and arresting nice boys."

"Who you callin' fat, you witch?" Lula was digging savagely in her purse for her gun when Mrs. Jones slammed her door.

"Lula, NO! There's no shooting anyone!"

"Damn Cora, you hear what she called me? And what she called you. Sure she said skinny, but she called you a bitch! You got one compliment at least; I got two insults!"

"But we can't shoot her for it! Trust me, I wish we could, but we can open fire a house because the owner insulted us."

"Damn, your 'bout as fun as Stephanie! She don't let me shoot anyone either."

"Come on, there's other ways we can find out about Jason."

We no sooner turner from the door and started down the lawn to Lula's car when someone in a beat up ford explorer drove by, and hanging out his drivers side window, threw a Molotov Cocktail at Lula's car while the whole time laughing demonically. It exploded right under the undercarriage, and soon the firebird was in flames.

"I hope you have fire insurance." I said.

"Are you kidding? Ridding with Stephanie, I got Alien Abduction insurance. Besides, it's a leased car, and so I'll just get a new one. That's the plus side to leasing your car."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_I look terrible in this. I used to think it wasn't so bad, but now I feel like it's horrible._ I was standing at the mirror evaluating my appearance. Javier was taking me out to dinner somewhere nice tonight, and for once I wanted to look good. I had the only thing appropriate on; my short lilac dress. Even though I've worn it once before and didn't find anything wrong, tonight I didn't see anything I liked. _This acting like a girl really sucks._

"What do you think Annie? Do I look okay?" Annie gave an approving bark. She'd been watching me the whole time, wondering why I was making such a fuss tonight for this guy when I never did when I went out those other times with Ranger. I had to try and explain that this was different; Ranger was for work and more importantly I liked Javier. I probably shouldn't be so hard on myself with the dress though, it already has Ranger's approval. Then again, I don't put much stock in Ranger's opinions.

Just as I slipped in my heals I heard Javier knocking on the door. I think my breath stopped short; I was amazed he actually showed up. Rushing too fast to answer it, I tripped on the rug and braced my self on the table to stop my fall. _Way to start a night Cora._ To my surprise it wasn't Javier that was at the door though, but Ranger. I just stood there in bewilderment, holding it open half way.

It was a good minute before he broke the silence. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No." I couldn't believe he was here, and I was a little bit pissed to be honest. He had no idea how bad his timing was.

He pushed open the door and brushed passed me anyway. I didn't want to close it because I didn't want him to get the idea it was okay for him to stay. "Ranger, this is really bad timing. If you have a job that you want my help on, then I hope it can wait until tomorrow."

"Why, you busy tonight? Must be a date, you wouldn't dress up like that to go grocery shopping."

"Yeah, it's a date; so get out."

He didn't want to take the hint. Instead he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Close the door. We need to talk."

"I'm not closing the door because you're not staying and I don't want to have to tell you again; get out."

He simply continued watching me and I continued glaring back. I didn't want him to be here when Javier showed up because that would be awkward, and he not leaving was making me madder by the second. "There are some things you should know about Javier Menendez before you go any farther in this."

_My god, that's what this is about!_ "Ranger, I don't want to hear any of your paranoid possessive bullshit. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

"What does he say he does for a living? Because I'm sure it's a lie."

"Something with pharmaceuticals and meds and stuff."

"Yeah, the illegal kind. The Menendez family is a drug family from Puerto Rico, based in New York but they branched out. Javier's uncle runs the Trenton operation."

"You are so pathetic! You just can't stand to see me with someone else, even though I'll never get with you!"

"This isn't a lie. I just thought you should know you're getting into some serious shit."

"Well I don't particularly care about your opinions right now, because frankly I think they're kind of biased toward your own benefit. I haven't seen any signs that he isn't what he says, and I would appreciate you leaving now before I have to explain a very awkward moment. Good night and goodbye." I stiffly pointed to the door, showing Ranger the way out incase he had forgotten.

He stood up and began to leave, but after taking two steps stopped. "You're too late for that."

Just after Ranger said it I heard the elevator door and footsteps in the hallway, heavy ones. _Shit, how does he do that?_ Javier appeared in the doorway, confused, and holding a white long-stemmed rose. His eyes hardened when they fell on Ranger, and I looked behind me and saw the exact same look in Ranger's eyes. Plus Ranger's gun was more visible now than I remember from when he arrived. If I didn't do something fast I was afraid a cock fight would erupt, and I didn't really want my apartment trashed.

I thought maybe steering the subject in my chosen direction would be best. I approached Javier holding the rose, "Javier, you didn't have to get me a rose."

He gave it a second before taking his eyes off Ranger and looking at me. "Yeah, well I thought it would be nice. Who's your friend?" He glanced at Ranger again, with a less than friendly look.

I looked back again; Ranger's expression hadn't changed at all. "Oh, he was just leaving," I said with a stern edge to my voice. Ranger finally looked at me, and taking the hint of extreme agitation in my tone, shot one last look at Javier before walking out.

We stood there a moment, Javier had watched Ranger leave to make sure he did I guess, and closed the door triumphantly behind him. He turned around and, remembering the rose in his hand, hastily handed it to me. I smiled, and put it in water. I wanted to ask what that stare down was all about, but I already knew.

Javier followed me to the kitchen where I was filling a glass with water for the flower. "So, who was that guy? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ranger? You don't have to worry about him, I just know him through work."

"He doesn't look like someone you would work with."

"I know, but he's just another bond enforcement agent through the same office I work at."

"Another one? Bond enforcement agent?"

"Yeah. I told you some of my job, but I just haven't told you everything about it. Really I'm also a Bond Enforcement Agent. I just don't like to go around blabbing it because if the skips will recognize me it makes my job that much harder."

"That makes sense, but you could have told me, I wouldn't publicize it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm like that with everyone. Now, we could stand here talking, or go out to eat. Wha'da'ya'say?"

"I say, ladies first."

I grabbed my bag no the table, and we exited my apartment, riding the elevator to the lobby. We were gonna travel in style, because his car was a black classic corvette with a bold red stripe down the center. The car looked awesome. I mean, I like trucks a lot, but of the classics I'm partial to corvettes or mustangs.

The restaurant we were going to was called The View, and I guessed it was some high class place. Lula said she thinks it was supposed to be at one of the upper floors of a downtown skyscraper so you can see the city view, thus the name. This time of night it should be pretty, with the darkness hiding everything you don't want to see, and only the city lights visible.

Turns out Lula was right, it was on the thirty eighth floor of one of the big buildings. I was so nervous because I'd never been in a place that looked as fancy as this. All the men we wearing dinner jackets or fancy suits, and the women wore dresses or outfits that I probably could never afford. We had a window table, and I tried not to look down too much for fear of experiencing vertigo from my heights fear. It was like staring down into a deep abyss, with fireflies occasionally breaking the solid darkness.

Ranger, thankfully, wasn't again brought up in the conversation, even though in the silence I kept thinking back to what he said. _Was he telling the truth about Javier? I mean, I'm not naïve to think that he doesn't have a past, but how can I be sure that Ranger wasn't right about it? No, he was probably just being a guy and trying to ruin my evening. Well I won't let him. Besides, he doesn't have any proof, and I haven't seen any signs that Javier isn't who he says. _

When I wasn't thinking about Ranger's warning, I was talking to Javier. He's easy to talk to, and his eyes make you want to tell them everything. On the one side of the room, beside the band, there was a dance floor, with couples spaced out here and there. Javier looked at me and smiled, "do you want to dance?"

"I thought we already tried that. Besides, people will notice more here when I step on your feet."

"I think we can get around that. Come on, don't leave me hangin'." He stood up and held out his hand. I didn't want to make him look like an idiot, so I reluctantly took it and followed him to the floor.

I gotta hand it to him, he knew romance. He was charming and polite as he guided me across the floor. His hand was gently rested on my back, feeling very sexy but not too forward. _This is so different than Ranger. This is more how it should go; this is better._ I didn't want to think of Ranger though, even if it was a comparison on how this is better than him. I tried not to be distracted in my thoughts because that's when I start losing step in the dance. I got through it all right though, and at the end of the song, realized we weren't dancing but just standing with arms around each other. Javier was smiling down, and then he bent to kiss me. I had another rush of emotions and feeling the moment our lips touched, and all of a sudden an image of Ranger popped in my head. I broke away from Javier when I saw it. _Shit, he's even in my head now, the asshole. I can't have a decent night without something of him ruining it!_

Javier looked slightly alarmed, but regained composure. "Maybe we should sit down; the food shouldn't be long."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." _ Shit Ranger, even when you're not here you're screwing up my life._

Dinner was delicious, and the wine excellent. We didn't attempt any more dancing during the evening, and that was fine with me. On the drive back to my apartment I had to admit to myself that I actually loved it tonight. This romance stuff isn't too bad, every once in a while, but honestly I don't know if I could do this for every date. But he definitely gave me an experience I never had.

I was so nervous when he walked me to my door, the night had been perfect. Well, not counting the incident when he picked me up and the Ranger interruptions in my thoughts. Other than that it was perfect. I was standing at my door, hunting for my key to stall for time. _I already kissed him, why am I so nervous now?_ I found them, and was about to say goodnight but before I could get the words out he kissed me again, with more intensity than before. I felt my second rush of the night as he took over, with his hands on my back and waist and tongue sampling my mouth. Before I knew it I was pressed against the door, and he was pressed hard against me, getting a little more involved than I expected. _Whoa Cora! This is going a little fast now. That's far enough._ I regained some of my composure, and he pulled out when he felt me pushing him gently away in resistance. _Shit Cora, why does this make you uncomfortable with Javier, but when Ranger does it it's practically all over but the shoutin'? Well, I haven't known Javier as long, yeah, that must be it. And I did resist with Ranger, though unsuccessfully at times._

He looked a little embarrassed that he had taken it so fast, saying that he knows he shouldn't have. I just forgave him for it, said goodnight and rushed into my apartment before I lost my sense and jumped him instead. The first thing I did when I was inside was run in my room and slap down on the bed.

"Can you believe how things are turning out Annie? I'm beginning to think Trenton is my lucky city… Don't you start, I don't need you worrying about me too; I have enough of that already."

  

It was Tuesday, and Lula was showing off her new car, which was exactly like her old one. I guess when you find what works, you stick with it. We came back in the office after ten minutes of forced oows and awes, and sat down to eat the donuts I bought on my way here this morning. A few minutes later Vinnie's office door opened. "I got some runnin' I need to do. I'll be back later, and you two better grab some of these losers while I'm gone!"

After he left, in a huff, Connie said, "I think he's meeting Joyce for a quickie."

"Doesn't she usually come to the office?" I asked, "Because you always have to listen to it."

"I think she's afraid to show her face in here since your fight. Now she calls Vinnie and meets him somewhere so they can talk, business. Of course he gives her some goddamn skips for it."

"Vinnie's slimier than I originally thought."

"Honey, you don't know the half of it."

"Let's talk about something else," Lula said. "Talkin' about Vinnie and Joyce together is making my donut not taste as good."

"Yeah Cora, and now that Vinnie's gone, you can tell us. Who's a better kisser; Javier or Ranger?"

_Oh My God. Lula!_ I looked at Lula in disbelief, then horror, then anger. "Lula!"

"I didn't mean to say anything, it was an accident. It slipped, I swear."

"How much slipped and who did it slip to!"

"I didn't tell no one else but us."

"Good—"

"And Stephanie."

"What!"

"Well she was here in the office when it slipped. I'm sorry Cora, I didn't mean to, but that's something that's hard to keep secret. You shouldn't have told me if you really didn't want people to accidentally know it."

"But I only told you so you would leave me alone, and you swore to keep it quiet and not tell anyone!"

"Well I'm sorry; I said it was an accident. I only said you kissed him, I didn't tell them about you sleepin' with him. Oops. I did just now, didn't I?"

"LULA!"

"OHMYGOD!" Connie was on her feet and leaning over her desk as far as she could, a wild hunger in her eyes. "You've slept with Ranger! You have a moral obligation as a Trenton woman to give details!"

"Well I'm not a Trenton woman, so you won't get a thing from me. You're not supposed to know, so just forget about it." _I couldn't believe how fast this was getting so bad. I should've lied to Lula that day or something, or at least had the courage to deny everything, even if it was true. I'd never survive as the president's Press Secretary._ I stormed out of the office because I had to get away from Connie and Lula's prying questions. I was so embarrassed I wanted to scream. I wasn't in any shape to hunt down skips this morning, so I figured I'd get Annie and take her to the park to try and forget what just happened. Unfortunately I couldn't make Lula, Connie or Stephanie forget instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. 

When thinking about it, I really wasn't very surprised that Lula spilled the beans about me sleeping with Ranger to Connie and Stephanie; that's a secret that would be hard for her to keep. Now I was just beating myself up for actually telling her about it in the first place, I should have lied and denied any involvement. I could even psychoanalyze myself and say that deep down I knew Lula would have a hard time keeping it secret, and therefore I wanted other people to know it when I told her. But hey, I don't try to dig that far in my mind; I never turn up anything good. All I know is that I was thoroughly embarrassed, and felt like everyone here in the park knew about it.

I felt Annie nudge my hand holding the Frisbee; apparently I was zoning out somewhat. I threw it out again, and she took off. As she started running back to me with it I saw Joe jogging down the path, pulling behind him a huge orange blob panting and heaving. I think it's a dog, but it could be some prehistoric mammal. I saw some ears on the orange blob perk up when it spotted Annie running across the lawn. He sped up to pass Joe and started pulling him instead. Joe almost ran right into him when the orange blob stopped so abruptly right in front of Annie.

"Hi Joe, I didn't know you had a dog?"

"Well I don't have a dog so much as I have a Bob." Joe said between panting breaths.

"His name is Bob? Strange name for a dog."

"Yeah, well I didn't name him. But he knows it, so I couldn't exactly change it. Never bothered to anyway."

"Well, Bob seems to fit him anyway." Annie wasn't sure what to think about Bob; he was bigger than her, and at least twice as fat. He also seemed to be more interested in her than she was in him, and I wondered if he was neutered. Although, maybe he just doesn't get to meet girl-dogs very often. I threw the Frisbee for Annie to give her something to do, and to both Joe and my surprise, Bob went chasing after it too.

"Damn dog," Joe said. "I've been dragging him this whole way, but he meets some girl dog and he's a freakin' marathoner.

"Isn't that how it always is? He doesn't want to go running with you; he wants to run with Annie."

"Yeah, or something with her. I hope he's fixed."

"You don't know if your own dog is fixed?"

"Hey, guys don't ask other guys that question, even if he's a dog. Besides, he's a hand-me-down, and I never had any reason to ask."

"Yeah, well I'll leave it for now. I don't feel like getting arrested on a dog indecent exposure charge."

"Yeah, and there are too many kids here. Perps usually wait until dark for that kind of thing."

I chuckled at that embarrassing image; little old ladies running for cover, mothers hiding their children's eyes. It's sort-of a funny thought. Annie had warmed up to Bob now, and they went off playing together, leaving the forgotten Frisbee on the ground. I retrieved it and Joe said he needed to get going. Bob and Annie didn't exactly want to quit playing though, and it took a while before they would slow down enough to attach leashes again. Joe finally got Bob's on though, and he jogged off towing Bob behind, just like they arrived.

I wanted to get back to work, but realized that I'd left all the skips' files in the office, but I was real hesitant to go back there to get them. I took Annie back home, and sucked it in on the drive to the office. _Besides, _I thought,_ they might not even be there. I could find the files just sitting on top of the desk and no one will be around to ask me more questions. I could be in an out without any problems…_ _Yeah right, like that's a real possibility._

Lucky for me, Lula wasn't in the office, unluckily for me, Connie was. I didn't give her any chance to ask questions though, I just went in, grabbed my files, and got out. My first stop would be the BMV to see about Jason Jones and his current vehicle. I wanted to be sure if that ford explorer was really his car, and a license plate number would be nice when hunting for it. I didn't know if they would even give me that information, but I drove to the office anyway. I remembered the woman at the desk was friendly when I transferred my license plates to New Jersey plates, since I figured I'd be staying here a while. I hoped that the same woman was still there at the office today.

The Trenton, New Jersey BMV is just a little run-down hole in the wall, cram packed with people of all shapes, sizes, and ethnicities; though they seem predominantly Italian like the rest of Trenton. The only thing on the outside to distinguish it as a federal building is the title "Trenton, NJ Bureau of Motor Vehicles" stenciled onto the outside window. I hate these places, you have to take a number and sit uncomfortably close to the last person you want to sit next to. And if you try to read the magazines, you'll be reading about either Watergate or the Space Shuttle Challenger crash. Not a lot of current news. I didn't feel like waiting an eternity for my information, so I walked right up to the desk, followed by a roomful of eyes that all knew I was supposed to take a number and sit down.

Yep. It was the same woman as before. Josie, I think. She was typing at the computer behind the insanely high front desk when I rang the bell. She looked up and immediately recognized me. "Hey, Miss California. How're you doing? Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, actually I think you can." I pulled out my smile, and charm, hoping it was enough to get me privileged information. "I'm trying to find one of my 'failures to appear', and I was wondering if you could help me with his vehicle."

"Well, you know, that's privileged information that I'm not supposed to just give out willy-nilly."

"Would it help to say that he's a very bad man with several bad convictions, and he's loose on the street unless I can find him? I last saw him driving a green explorer, but I don't know if it was his, and a plate number would be helpful. Stephanie has been able to get this information before, but I don't know how she does."

"Stephanie Plum?"

I wondered if some name dropping will be in my favor or not, but decided I didn't have any better ideas. "Yeah, I took over for her when she quit Vinnie's. We're pretty tight, I think she mentioned you in being able to help me, I'm just not sure how."

She gave it a moment to think, and then said, "Well, since you're with Stephanie, and this guy sounds pretty bad, I suppose I don't have any problem. Connie did mention they got a new bounty hunter. Let's see what I can find, what's the scumbag's name?"

Now my smile was completely genuine, since I was about to get the information I came for. "Jason Jones, and he was driving a green explorer when he threw a Molotov cocktail at Lula's care when we were interrogating his mother about him."

"Sounds like a class-A asshole."

"Yep. So what do ya got?"

"Looks like that was his explorer, plate numbers are LO7 P8G6. Do you need his address?"

"Let me see, no. That's the one we got; he must live with his mother. Thanks a lot for the plate; that should help when I'm looking around since he's dumb enough to still use his own car."

"Ain't too many of them left."

"Nope, but you gotta love'um."

I left the BMV with not only the plate numbers of Jason's car, but also of the other three files with me. Josie was very helpful. Unfortunately the information wasn't. I drove to Jason's neighborhood to see if I could find any sign of the explorer, but I didn't see a thing, and there wasn't any answer at the house of my next file in line. Two strikes out today. I remembered passing a 7-11 a couple blocks back, and I was thirsty and in the mood for a pick-me-up. I turned around and pulled in to get myself a Slurpie. It's cold out today, but Slurpies are good anytime. At least I won't have to worry about it melting before I'm done.

I walked out of the store contentedly carrying a Slurpie in one hand and a Mounds Bar in the other. I wasn't so happy when I saw Ranger waiting beside my truck. _Glad I bought the chocolate bar._ He looked like the normal bad-ass that looks so good, sporting the all black look, but a heavier coat than the windbreaker; it's a little colder today than it's been, but not much. _No Cora, you can't think that way. Think of him as scary because you need to stay away from scary people._

"Workin' hard I see." He said, noticing my Slurpie and candy bar.

"It's my break. I'm not having much luck today, so I needed a pick-me-up."

"You should've called me."

"Chocolate is better."

"Are you sure about that?" He pulled me over closer to him, put the candy in my coat pocket and set the Slurpie on my truck. "I bet I can take your mind off that chocolate."

He was real close now, and I was starting to worry. Something is wrong when I have to keep reminding myself I have a boyfriend. I started to slide away, but he kissed me before I could. There was tongue, but it was light. However, I still immediately slugged him in the gut for doing it, which sent him away smiling. No sooner had I gotten in my truck, my phone rang and I saw Javier show on the caller ID.

"Hey Javier."

"Hey sweet thing, how're you today?"

"Well, I'm not having much luck in hunting down these FTA's today. You caught me taking a break."

"I bet I know what'll cheer you up, how 'bout Pino's Pizza tonight?"

"Alright, but since I don't feel like going out again, why don't you just get one and bring it over."

"Ah, inviting me over for our date," he teased. "I can do that."

I chuckled a little at his remark. "I'm inviting you up for the _evening_; not to stay the night."

"Yeah, I know. So what time?"

"Whenever. It's getting late, so I think I'm gonna call it a day here and go home."

"Okay then, how 'bout six-ish? I'll even bring over a movie."

"Works for me."

"See ya then."

I hung up in a much better mood than before I answered. The prospect of the evening with pizza, a movie, and Javier sounded like a good deal. It would easily make up for the shitty day I've had so far. Well, maybe it wasn't totally shitty since Ranger showed up, but he just made things more complicated. _Damn, I don't need to be telling myself what he did was okay; he shouldn't be doing that, and I shouldn't like it. When I see Javier I'll forget Ranger, hopefully._

Javier was over at six on the dot, with a pizza, a six pack, and the movie Gladiator. "I didn't know what movie you'd want, but I remember this is one you said you liked."

"Yeah, I do. You can just put the food on the table I guess."

Javier popped us open a couple beers and we started on the pizza. I hardly ate any today, so there was little conversation until we each had a slice. When we both had a respectable mix of pizza and beer in us, we moseyed over to the couch and plugged in the movie.

Javier didn't seem too interested in the movie, which is probably my fault from asking to just watch it here. I was lying stretched out on the couch against him, and we weren't a half hour into it before he began making himself cozy. I even surprised myself in that I didn't mind it. He started just with rubbing my arms and snuggling my neck, then escalated to holding me down and trying to tickle me. Fortunately, I was in a position to block most of his attempts, but he still got me. After a lot of thrashing on the couch, and several near falls off the edge, Javier settled down and stopped torturing me. Instead, he chose to resume running his fingers along my arms again, touching just enough to make me feel tingly and give me goose bumps. My breathing was even with the rise and fall of his chest beneath me. I thought for a moment I could hear his heartbeat, but then realized that I was hearing my own echoing in my head.

Javier felt that I had relaxed, and began brushing kisses on my cheek, and down my neck. I was starting to lose it; I don't know what it is about butterfly kisses, but I like them. I mean I really like them. His hands moved from my arms, and inched under my shirt, skirting to the bottom edge of my bra. _I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm fine, and this feels great. I just hope I can quit before I do anything I'll regret. Oh well, maybe later I'll quit; I'd like to enjoy this a bit longer._ I quickly brushed Ranger out of my mind though, and turned my head to face Javier. He was smiling; hopeful of what could come I'm sure. I just smiled back and leaned up to kiss him.

You know that little voice in you head that tells you when something is wrong, or warning you to be cautious? Well, I was kind of ignoring it right now. I was in the mood to kiss Javier, and didn't let any stupid conscience screw it up.

I soon realized Javier's kiss wasn't nearly as patient as his hands were, at least from when they started out. I started a small kiss but he took it as full-blown invitation, kissing me deeper and stronger than I expected. His hands were on the move too. They were still under my shirt, but quickly decided to pull down my bra, as best as he could, and attempt to massage each breast.

I couldn't help laugh, because his hands were tickling me again. He chuckled with me; _he likes that he can make me squirm, just like Ranger; must be a guy thing._ After gently easing me off his leg, Javier flipped positions with me on the couch. It was a little more intimidating looking up at him above me, but his smile comforted me. He kissed me again, even more intentionally this time, tracing them farther down my neck and shoulder, driving me even more insane. He was still kissing me while trying to pull up my shirt. I was surprised that he was getting a little more forceful than I expected, and going faster than I wanted to. Unfortunately, he had me pinned under him on the couch with few options on getting out of this.

_Damn, I knew this was a bad idea. I'm not ready for this; making out on the couch is one thing, but I didn't give him free rein!_ Just as he yanked up my shirt, my kitchen phone rang, causing us to pause in our actions. _Oh thank God, saved by the bell._

I started to push him off so I could go answer it, but he didn't seem to want to budge. "You're not going to answer that, are you?" Javier asked.

"I have to; I don't have an answering machine."

"No, you don't have to. They can call back later."

"But what if it's important, like someone calling from the office."

"This late at night?"

"Just let me answer it before they hang up."

Javier sighed, and let go of his hold on me, allowing me to slide off the couch and run to the phone, pulling my shirt back down on the way. It was on its fourth ring, and I was afraid the caller would hang up as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo."

Lo and behold, I heard Ranger on the other end. "Ugh, great, it's you. What do you want?"

"Whoa, sounds like I interrupted something."

"You know, you should mind your own business. Now, what do you want, you never call unless you want something."

"So much for pleasantries. One of my skips showed up on the radar again, and I'm headed out tomorrow to try and pick him up. I thought you'd like to tag along on this one."

"Why would I be interested in that?"

"Because my instincts say he's headed to Akron, OH."

"How do your instincts tell you he's headed for Akron?"

"Well my instincts, and the fact that we traced his credit cards and he bought plane tickets to Cleveland and a rental car, and he made phone calls to his cousin in Akron… So should I tell Chad I'll take him next time?"

_Ohio! He's going to Ohio, and asked me to go. I could go home! Well, not home exactly, but my home state! _"So you're offering me a free trip to Ohio to gather a skip?"

"Yep."

"I'm pretty sure you already know my answer."

"Yeah, but I figured you'd get mad if I just picked you up without warning. Be at RangeMan by six tomorrow, flight is at 8:05. I couldn't get anything sooner, and I'll fill in the details tomorrow."

"Javier's not gonna like this.

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I don't care what Javier likes. Pack for a few days."

"A few days, what am I going to do with Annie?"

"Oh, well can Stephanie take her?"

"I don't know if she's home."

"Alright, well if you can't get anyone to take her, bring her in tomorrow. I'll find someone, maybe Tank won't mind."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you're lucky I like Annie; I wouldn't do that for just any dog."

I stood there holding the phone like an idiot moments after Ranger had hung up. I was worried how Javier would take this news, since I already knew he didn't like Ranger at all. I hung up the phone, sucked in a breath and walked out of the kitchen. Javier was sitting up watching the movie, clearly sulking that he had been interrupted. _He has no idea._ He looked up when I walked in the room, and asked, "So who was it?"

"Uhm, well, it was kind of some good news and some bad news. The good news is that even though you're going to be gone for a few days, I'll gone a couple days too to go retrieve a skip. So it's not like one of us will be here alone missing the other."

"What's the bad news?" He asked skeptically. I could sense in his tone he had a suspicion already, since I couldn't hide my voice very well.

"The bad news is, Ranger was who called, and I'd be going with him."

"What?" Javier jumped up from the couch, surprise and anger in his eyes. "What do you mean you'll be gone for a couple days with Ranger! What the fuck would be that important that you would drop everything to go away with him?"

"He's going to Ohio, and I haven't been home in years! He thought I'd appreciate seeing my home state again and being close enough to talk to my parents without worrying about long distance charges."

"If you wanted to go to Ohio, I'll take you, not him. You're not his girlfriend to take away on weekend rhondevu's; you're mine!"

"What! This isn't some weekend getaway; I'm not involved with Ranger like that. This is strictly business. And you know that _that_ isn't my business."

"If you ask me, you seem to have entirely too much 'business' with Ranger. Like what the fuck is this all about!" He dug into his pocket and came up with his cell phone. After selecting something on it, he turned it and showed me a picture from earlier today of Ranger kissing me outside the 7-11. "Explain this, why the fuck are you kissing him?"

I couldn't believe he was throwing this at me, and my first thought was that he has been spying on me. How many other picture of me could he have without me knowing it? "First off, how the hell did you get this? Have you bee spying on me?"

"Juan just happened to be passing by and he saw you making out with your boy-toy. So he sent me a picture of it. I wasn't going to bring it up, but now that Ranger is the conversation, I think I deserve an explanation."

"The explanation is that your so called friend didn't send you the whole story. Like the part where just after Ranger pulls that stunt I punch him in the gut for it, ending anything before it starts! But you accusing me of cheating on you just tells me you don't trust me."

"It's Ranger I don't trust, which is why I forbid you to go with him to Ohio."

Javier 'forbidding' me anything was the last straw. I refused to be ordered around by Ranger, and Javier isn't any different. "Hell no, you don't own me, and so you can't _forbid_ me from anything. I'll listen to your opinions and feelings, but not if you're going to go all possessive; and 'forbid' sounds a bit possessive."

"It's not possessive, it's practical. You're _my_ girlfriend, not his, no matter how much he hates to admit it. And I don't trust him to spend a whole weekend alone with you without trying anything."

"Okay, I can see how you wouldn't trust him, but don't I deserve some! You don't even trust me to be able to handle myself! You're not any different than him! He didn't trust me to keep myself safe, and you don't trust me to be able to keep him away from me! You both make me sick!"

"I already said that I do trust you, but I just don't like the idea of you alone in Ohio for a few days with him. If you want to go to Ohio, I'll take you; you don't have to go with him."

_Oh God, I don't want to have this fight with him. I hate fighting, but he has me so riled up about this! Him and Ranger, they both dig at me the wrong way on some issues. I do get why he doesn't want me to go though, I suppose I could rethink it._ "Uhg, Javier, I don't want to fight. I hate fighting. Would it make you feel better if I rethought this; it was a little hasty to decide like that."

"Yeah, I'd feel better."

Things had calmed down so we weren't screaming, but I could see that he was still pissed, and was hoping for me to call Ranger right now and cancel my seat. But I wasn't going to give him that pleasure. "Okay then, I'll seriously rethink it tonight, but you should probably go now before we erupt again."

"Yeah, I'm still feeling pissed. I'll talk see you later then." He hastily grabbed the movie and his coat and was gone, which is better off because I was sick of looking at him. All I could think was him forbidding me to go, and all that shit. I hate being ordered around like that, though from a boyfriend it's a new experience that I'd rather not turn into a habit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

_The nerve of Javier, to forbid me to go anywhere, even if that 'where' is with Ranger. I don't forbid him to go anywhere. He definitely choose bad wording. He could have been rational and just kept with that he didn't like Ranger, and it didn't seem right, but he jumped up and started yelling from the start about how I was Not Going. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten so pissed if he hadn't been so forceful about it, if he hadn't acted possessive. Damn, I wonder if I took that too far, after all, he is my boyfriend, and Ranger does push the limits. And that kiss was definitely overstepping his boundaries. Damn Ranger, and damn Javier too for acting like that. I wasn't wrong; he shouldn't be able to order me like that. I'm not his dog, I'm not even his wife and I can take care of myself. Why is it I get stuck with all the fuckin' guys who seem to think I can't take care of myself!_

I spent a good ten minutes pacing off the steam from my fight with Javier. It was getting late, and I was definitely going with Ranger. I told myself it was because I really wanted to see Ohio, but I suspect it was more to stick it to Javier because he pissed me off. But before I could do anything, I had to find somewhere for Annie to stay. I hoped that Stephanie was home tonight and not with Joe. Not because I didn't want her to have any social life that clashes with my schedule, but because I didn't want to burden Tank with a dog; even though Annie does really like him. He plays Frisbee with her, and when he goes for a run he doesn't run out of steam as fast as me.

I headed for the phone to call Steph, and then remembered she's right across the hall, so I slapped myself and turned around instead. I let out a relieved sigh when she answered the door, but I felt a little guilty when I saw Joe walk out of the kitchen behind her. I hoped I wasn't interrupting anything, but they were fully dressed and Joe carried a bag of popcorn.

"Hi Cora," she said, "What's up?"

"Hey Steph, I need a favor, but I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no we were just watching a game. So, what do you need?"

"Uh, well I need to go out of state for a few days to retrieve a skip, but I can't take Annie with me."

"Oh cool, where are you going? Did you know that Lula, Connie and I went to Las Vegas once? It was a trip, that was when I was breaking Ranger's Merry Men one right after the other."

"Breaking them? I thought all you did was break cars. How do you manage to break Ranger's Goons?"

"Well, in Vegas it wasn't really me. But there was this lunatic after me, and we went to Vegas looking for a skip. Since Ranger isn't allowed in Nevada—"

"Ranger isn't allowed in Nevada? Do I really want to know?"

"I don't think it's anything too awful, he didn't tell me much; just something to do with guns. Anyway, Tank was going to go with us, but he got stopped at the airport. So instead when we got there, one of Ranger's Vegas associates approached us in a casino, but we didn't know who he was. Anyway, to make a long story short—"

"Too late."

"Yeah, well Lula jumped on him and screwed up his back. I heard Ranger had to pay a chiropractor to fix him."

"Ohmygod. I so would have loved to see that."

"Well, it was funny until we realized who he was. He wasn't real happy about it. So where are you going? Do you want me to go with you? If you're going to Vegas or anywhere cool, don't tell Lula or Connie; they'll come anyway. Where are you going?"

"It's no where glamorous, I'm going to Akron, OH, and I'm not going alone. It's Ranger's skip; he called about forty minutes ago."

"You're going to Ohio with Ranger?" Joe said leaning into the hallway off the edge of his seat. We'd both completely forgot he was even there. "Not a smart move since you're dating Javier," Joe continued. "He didn't seem to like that idea."

"You heard it didn't you?"

"Yeah," Steph said. "Even Mr. Markowitz down the hall came out, but he didn't want to go in. You sounded royally pissed, but handling things okay. Was Ranger what started it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But what pissed me off so much at Javier was that he used the word 'forbid' and told me flat out I wasn't going."

"So of course you are?"

"Of course. He took a possessive stance tonight, and I won't stand for that. I'm not a dog to own, and he couldn't convince me that it wasn't because he didn't trust me, or felt possessive."

"Never worked for me," we heard Joe mumble from the couch. "Why would it work for him? Poor bastard."

Steph and I shared a quiet laugh over that; kinda glad I'm not the only one with this kind of problem. I'm sure she, Ranger and Joe have had their share of run-ins too. We arranged for Steph to just take Annie tonight, so I didn't have to wake her early in the morning. When I went back to my apartment it seemed especially lonely knowing there wasn't even a dog there to fill the void. I tossed and turned all night alone in the bed. I couldn't help think that if I was this bad with Annie next door, how was I going to cope with her four states over? _Well, I won't have to worry about not getting sleep because of Annie not being there. In Ohio I'll be worrying about what Ranger has on his mind too much to get any sleep._

  

My alarm went off at 4:30, but I didn't need it to wake me up. I couldn't get much sleep knowing that Annie wasn't in the apartment with me. I showered, dressed in the black clothes Ranger bought me when I briefly was in his employ, packed some overnight stuff and left, figuring I'd stop somewhere for coffee and a donut. It wouldn't hurt for us to get to the airport earlier anyway.

I was so hungry that I finished my donut before I pulled into the RangeMan garage. As the only vehicle in here that wasn't black, my white pickup stuck out like a sore thumb. I parked, grabbed my bag and coffee and headed for the elevator. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to meet Ranger, so I just went to the fifth floor control room to wait for him. Ranger wasn't there, but I got uncomfortable looks from everyone who was. They're still as uncomfortable with me as I am with them.

I decided instead to just wait in the hallway, and setting my coffee down, I started digging in my bag. I found a magazine and flipped it open to wait for Ranger. I had just gotten absorbed in an article when the elevator doors opened and I saw Ranger waiting. He was carrying a small duffle bag too, but I could tell it hardly had anything in it. Ranger travels light.

I tried earlier to think about what I would do to Ranger to get him back for the 7-11 incident, but none of my ideas were very plausible. Most of them had the possibility of jail time as a result. So far, Ranger wasn't worth that risk, but if he keeps pushing me he will be. I figured an opportunity would present itself and looking down at the magazine in my hand, I thought of a good start.

Ranger had a smug look about him this morning, probably because he knew how pissed off Javier will be when he realizes I decided to go to Ohio with him. I smiled at him as he walked toward me, trying to instill a false sense of security while discreetly rolling up the magazine in my hand. He stopped just in front of me, and set down his bag beside mine. I was still smiling, but maybe a little wider now. I looked up at him, and hooked my finger in the bottom of his shirt. "Come here, I got something for you."

He looked at me skeptically, thinking about what his next move should be, if I was serious. I raised an eyebrow to try to look a little playful, and it caught his attention. He leaned down just enough, and before he knew it I swung the magazine and clocked him upside the head.

"Oww!" He jumped back and grabbed the magazine. "What was that for?"

"That was for the 7-11 yesterday. And you deserve worse, but I don't have my baseball bat."

"What? Why smack me now for that? You already punched me."

"Because Javier showed me a picture on his phone that someone sent him of that brief second you kissed me, but they failed to send a picture of me punching you. He accused me of cheating on him, all because of you and your ego."

Ranger smiled when I told him this. Telling Ranger that Javier was mad that I might be cheating on him with Ranger was a bad idea; it simply fed a fire. "It's not funny, I'm serious."

"It is from where I'm at. What, does his friend not want him to see you resisting me, or was he just driving by?"

"I don't know. But I told him it was a millisecond of your ego, and that he didn't have any pictures of me punching you."

"Well, I wouldn't say it was timed in milliseconds. It was at least a little longer than that."

"It was not, and this conversation is over."

"Alright then, let me go get Tank and we'll go."

"Hey, wait, is that the coat you're wearing?" I pointed at Ranger's light winter coat. I was carrying my heavy Carhartt coat and knit cap. Trenton might be having a mild winter, but Ohio wasn't. "You're gonna want something heavier than that."

Ranger disappeared into the control room, with my bag and magazine to prevent me from searching for a more permanent weapon while he was away. He returned a few minutes later, followed by Tank, and wearing a heavier coat.

The ride to the airport was quiet and dark. I read the file for the guy we were after by flashlight in the backseat of one of Ranger's SUVs. Curt Dunst was a bad man, wanted for drug trafficking, possession of illegal substance, carrying concealed, murder one and previously for vehicular manslaughter, though it looks as though they couldn't get that one to stick. He is not a nice guy, so how the hell did he get through airport security? Weren't the cops monitoring his credit cards like Ranger was? His cousin, Jeff Adams, lived in Akron, but I sure hope Ranger knows where because I don't know where things are in Akron. I wasn't from there. I was starting to feel the effect of my sleepless night, and woke with a start when I heard doors open. We had arrived at the Trenton Mercer Airport at around twenty till seven, and this is where we left Tank.

Our bags were small enough for carry on, so we didn't have to waste any time checking them. The security check point made me nervous, that Ranger might have some hidden little weapon he forgot to remove and he'd get stopped at security. Though, the thought of Ranger being given a full body cavity search made me warm and fuzzy, I didn't want to be stuck at the airport, nor did I want Ranger to miss his opportunity to snag Curt.

Luckily, we didn't experience any difficulties getting through security, and we arrived at our gate with still a half hour before boarding time. There were about twelve to fifteen people already waiting, so we grabbed a couple seats beside the window and sat down to wait.

We barely had time to get comfortable when my bag began ringing. After putting it in the basket at security, I just through my stuff into my duffle; cell phone included. I looked at the readout, and let out a groan upon seeing Javier across the screen. Ranger leaned over to peak at my caller too. "He's calling earlier than I figured he would."

"How did you know he'd call me?"

"Because I would if my girlfriend was going out of state with another guy I didn't like."

He had a point there, but I didn't want to delve into the 'if he had a girlfriend' hypothetical situation right now. I got up and walked away from the seating area so as not to disrupt the people, and so Ranger couldn't listen in, and then reluctantly answered Javier's persistent rings slightly less than enthusiastically. "Hi Javier."

"Hey Cora… I was kind of wondering if we could talk."

"Okay then, I'm listening."

"First off, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, I should trust you, and I do. Sorry."

"Yeah, well I probably overreacted too. It's just when you started 'forbidding' me I lost it. I don't like people to think they can control my life like that."

"Yeah, and I understand. I just don't like Ranger, but I'm glad you thought about it and about the position I'm coming from here. I just don't like the way he acts around you, and looks at you. He shouldn't be looking like that because you're not available. But he's probably—"

"_Flight 943 to Atlanta is now boarding at gate A-14, Flight 943 to Atlanta at gate A-14."_ A less than peppy voice of a woman flight attendant announced a neighboring flight over the PA system in our waiting area.

"What was that?" Javier asked. "You're at the airport aren't you?"

"Yeah, okay, I am."

"What are you doing at the airport? After all that last night and just now this morning? I thought it was clear how much I didn't want you to go, I don't like this and I still don't want you to go!"

"Yes I understand your feelings, and I know you don't want me to go. I said I'd think about it, and I did. I want to go to Ohio, and if I have to put up with Ranger to go, then I will."

"What the fuck! I told you if you wanted to go to Ohio that you can go with me and not him!"

"Javier, this isn't about Ranger. The point is I'm going because you still think you have control over what I do and where I go!"

"You know I don't mean that, but I don't like you going off with him!"

"I'm not going for a weekend in a secluded cabin; we're going to Ohio on business. I can take care of myself, and if you _trusted_ me, you would realize that! It's funny, I keep running into guys who don't think I can survive without them protecting me or helping me. I lived just fine without you two smothering me."

"What do you mean us two? What has Ranger been doing? Has he been bothering you any more than I already know? Or what else has that fuckin' asshole been doing?"

"Never mind, that has nothing to do with this."

"No, I want to know how else you've been involved with him!"

"No, it was before you, and it was nothing serious, so leave it alone!"

"Fine, I'll leave it for now, but don't think I'll forget."

"Just like I won't forget what a pigheaded jackass you're being about this." I hung up on Javier as he started ranting in Spanish. I would have loved to stay and hear what he was saying, but he was talking so fast and I was too pissed to think and understand it. I was so mad again that I couldn't sit. I looked over at Ranger, who was watching me, and I got ever more pissed off. I stormed off around the corner, toward the vending machines I remember we passed to get something to eat.

Ranger made himself busy reading the newspaper when I returned. From hearing me, he could figure out our entire conversation; and that most of it was about him. I sat down in a huff, leaving an open seat between. _Was I really doing this right? I mean, this was a pretty big fight to continue into this morning. I've never had a fight this bad, and all we're doing is going in circles._

"Trouble in paradise?" Ranger asked, startling me from my thoughts.

"Shut-up, I don't want to talk about it… Did I overreact?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"This is not a good time for you to be a smart-ass. Just answer the question."

"What did you react to that could have been an overreaction?"

"Never mind, I didn't… I mean the nerve of him, to actually forbid me to do something, like I'm his dog or he owns me and gets to choose what I can and can't do."

"Ah, so that's how this started. He used the f-word when you told him you were coming to Ohio with me."

"Yeah, he did, and it royally pissed me off."

"Never worked for me, why should it for him."

"I mean, I would have talked with him about it like civilized people, because I know he doesn't like the idea, and he hates you, but to skip all discussion and flat out tell me that I'm not going. Well, that just ain't gonna fly."

"If it's any consolation, that's how I would expect you to act if he 'forbid' you to go anywhere like that. So is that why you decided to come? To get back at him for saying you weren't allowed to go?"

"No, well, not the only reason. I really want to see Ohio again, and if I have to use you to get there, so be it. Besides, I can prove him wrong this weekend by doing just like I said, and not what he thinks. Nothing is to happen on this trip that would violate my relationship with him, got it?"

"Define violating your relationship."

"Pushing me into any position of cheating on Javier. He doesn't think you're able to hold in your ego, so why don't you be the mature one and prove him wrong."

"I could give it a try."

"Good. So it's settled, there will be no fooling around, no innuendo comments, and no uninvited advances, alright? This is simply business, going to Ohio, getting your FTA, and coming home, Right? Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, fine. If that's what it takes to get you to come, then sure. I can handle it if you can."

"Oh, you know I can."

The same unenthusiastic attendant who announced the Atlanta flight began announcing our flight to Cleveland. We grabbed our bags and tickets, and filed in line for the plane.

"Just so you know," Ranger added, "feel free to 'use me' whenever you want to."

"See, those are the kind of comments we can't have on this trip."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

The plane was full, but not pickles-in-a-can crowded. However, even with that said I was beginning to feel very uneasy as we found our seats. I didn't think flying would be any problem for me. After all, I wasn't afraid of heights; when I was a bird doing the flying. But I soon realized that the part of heights I was afraid of was if I had no control over them. Sure, if we lost cabin pressure and began nose diving toward the ground, I could turn into a bird and save myself; but what about all these other people? And I would still be stuck inside this hermetically sealed can of doom.

I had the window seat, with just Ranger and me in the row. My breathing was rapid, I was starting to shake and I was already wringing my scarf in my hand repeatedly. Ranger noticed my uneasiness right away. "Is it the plane, or second thoughts about a few days with me?"

"It's the plane. I've never flown before, and I didn't think it would be much of a problem because I've flown. Well, you know, like actually flown. But, now I'm not so sure. I don't know if I can do this, can't we just drive? I mean, yeah they say cars are more dangerous, but at least we're on the ground. I can always get out of the car, but now if we have any problems there's nowhere to go. I can run, but eventually I'm gonna come to the end and there won't be anywhere else to go. Just like on a boat you can only run so far. I'm not too keen on boats because there isn't anywhere to go if something goes wrong—"

"Cora, you're rambling. Here," Ranger reached over and pushed my head down between my legs. "Now, calm down because we're going to be fine."

"How is this supposed to help? Now it's harder to breathe than before!" Ranger was holding my head down, preventing me from raising it to a more comfortable position. "Can I sit up; I'm starting to get a headache."

"Can you stop rambling? I can help you calm down if you'll just shut up."

I jerked up slamming his hand on the headrest. "What do you mean shut up! You know I could be over here screaming to freak out, would you rather I do that?"

"No, here," he said, pulling the paper bag from his seat and sticking it over my mouth. "Breathe, slowly."

I did as he said, but glared at him the whole time. I couldn't slow my breathing down; it was still fast and labored, making the bag go in and out, in and out. I was making so much noise we were getting strange looks from people sitting nearby, and one passenger flagged down a flight attendant helping passengers find their seats. She looked like flight attendant Barbie with perfectly manicured features, silky blonde hair in the perfect upswept style and fancy pressed blue flight attendant suit. She walked up to our seats wearing her Barbie smile that is supposed to instill confidence and security when you're freaking out at three thousand feet in the air. Right now, sitting on the tarmac, it just annoyed the hell out of me.

"Can I be of any assistance?" She asked, sounding concerned, as if I was a threat to the entire plane itself.

"She's not used to flying." Ranger said.

"Yes, we get that a lot." Barbie replied. "Can I get you anything, a sedative or relaxant ma'am?"

_How 'bout a BB gun to shoot you next time you ask me._

Ranger answered her after seeing I wasn't going to. "I think she'll be fine."

"Alright. There really is nothing to worry about ma'am. Flying is one of the safest forms of transportation, and once we are airborne and on our way, you'll hardly notice that you're even in a plane. You'll feel like you're riding a bus really."

_Yeah, sure; the flying bus of doom._

"But, if you feel you need assistance," she continued, "or anything at all, your call button is right above you."

"Thank you." Ranger answered her. "If we need assistance I'll be sure to let you know, Mrs.—"

"Miss, Rox. Janice Rox."

"That's a beautiful name. Well, thank you Miss. Rox. If we need any help, you'll be the first we call."

"You're very welcome."

_Here I am, in the window seat breathing into a paper bag to ease my panic attack, and Ranger is flirting with the flight attendant_. I watched him, in disbelief, as he stared at _Miss. Rox_ walk down the aisle way, flipping her hair and giving a playful smile back to Ranger. I tried not to think he was only doing this to try and make me jealous, but it was probably an angle he was going for. He looked back at me only when Miss. Rox turned the corner into one of those flight attendant cubbies.

"What?" He asked me.

"You're flirting with the flight attendants?"

"Miss. Rox. And so what?"

"So I'm over here having a panic attack, and you're trying to get Barbie's phone number!"

"Maybe I'm just keeping my options open, since you've made it clear I won't get anything from you this weekend."

"You're pathetic."

"And yet, I'm irresistible."

"You know, I'm really starting to worry that your ego will alter the cabin pressure in here."

For the next few minutes the only sounds were the murmuring of people, the constant crying of a certain vocally gifted infant, and my breathing bag. Eventually I had to put my bag down so the flight attendants could run through the emergency procedures. Unfortunately, the infant couldn't be silenced, and I couldn't hear all of what the attendants were saying. "What? Ranger, what did she say? I didn't hear where the life jackets are."

"They're under your seat."

"Under my seat? But I already looked, and there's nothing under my seat. How can I not have a life jacket under my seat?"

"Cora, you're creating a scene! You're life jacket is folded right here and attached to the underside of your seat. Stop freaking out!"

"Stop telling me to stop freaking out! It's making it worse."

"Then here, do this." Ranger pried my white-knuckled hand off the armrest and held it in his. "If you feel yourself starting to panic, squeeze my hand."

"Okay, but I don't know how that will help though."

"Squeezing my hand takes your nervous energy and releases it, so you won't panic. Now, just breathe deep and slow, and if you start feeling nervous, just squeeze."

"Okay." I was trying to breathe in and out, in and out. The attendants were done with their safety talks, and were now closing up the plane. I squeezed Ranger's hand harder. I jumped when the engines started up, and squeezed Ranger's hand even harder. By the time we were picking up speed on the runway, I was mumbling prayers under my breath and gripping as tight as I could.

"Ouch, Cora watch your nails." Ranger pulled his hand up, but when he saw the white in my face, he put it back down. Every now and then the plane would make a jerk, causing a yelp or whimper out of me. Whenever those would happen, if I wasn't gripping as hard as I could to Ranger, I would feel his hand re-secure its hold in a comforting way.

After several minutes of rough riding, the plane leveled off in the air and our path smoothed out. My ears had never been so plugged up, but after numerous tries they finally popped, however uncomfortably. I sat there, pushing myself deep into my seat. My eyes were pressed shut, my breathing was shallow and rapid, and one hand gripped Ranger's while the other hand gripped the armrest. "Cora, it's over. You can open your eyes now."

"Are we on the ground?"

"No, but—"

"Then it's not over. I'd rather not open my eyes until I'm safely on the ground."

"But you're going to miss the view." I could feel Ranger reach over me and open the window shade. I didn't figure it would be worth opening my eyes; it's probably still dark out, so I wouldn't see anything anyway. "The city is real pretty right now in the dawn lights. If you don't open your eyes, you're going to miss it."

"But I'm afraid to open my eyes."

"Why are you afraid to open your eyes? The ride is so smooth you can't even tell we're in a plane now. Is it the heights you're afraid of? Because you didn't seem too shaken when you were a bird."

"When I'm a bird, I have control of things. But I don't up here, and I'm afraid of not having control of the fall."

"You don't have to worry about any fall; you don't have to be afraid up here." Ranger let go of my hand, and I felt him unbuckling his and my seat belts and putting up the armrest between us. Then he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me against him. I know I should have resisted, but I was so shaken from the flight, I really needed security from someone; from anyone. I buried myself in his coat, and my breathing actually started to level out with his. _Really what scares me more than the plane is that Ranger can calm me down, that he can comfort me. And, yet I'm still here wrapped in him. What am I thinking; he's only doing this so I don't panic the other passengers. Ranger's not trying anything; he's just being nice and making me feel safer by forgetting we're on a plane, thousands of feet in the air. Shit, we are, aren't we? We're thousands of feet in the air! With nothing below us! Nothing between us and a fiery crash!_

My thinking was making me nervous again, and I found myself gripping Ranger's shirt. Ranger felt the change and gave me his hand to squeeze again. "See Cora, this isn't so bad."

"How long is the flight?" I said into his chest.

"Just a little over two hours, so it'll be over before you know it."

A few minutes later I calmed down some, and sat back in my seat just as Flight Attendant Barbie came across our row again. "Are you feeling better ma'am?" She asked me again.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Would you like me to get you anything? A water perhaps?"

"Yeah, water is fine, thanks."

She turned her eyes to Ranger quickly, smiling sweeter than she did at me. "And you sir?"

Ranger returned her look, but only a small hint of a smile; which in my experience is sexier and more infectious than a normal one. "Yes, water would be nice, thank you."

"You'd think I was a threat the way she talks to me." I mumbled when she left.

"They have to keep tabs on nervous passengers so they don't panic the others."

"You're defending her!"

"Does that upset you?"

"No. Why would it upset me?"

"Well, you're the one who accused me of flirting with her. Apparently you're paying attention to that sort-of thing."

"You were though, weren't you? Maybe you'll get her number taped on your water bottle."

"I don't know. After seeing you cowering in my arms my chances might be gone."

"I was not cowering."

"Then what would you call it when you practically sat on my lap wrapped intimately in my arms, with your head buried in my coat against my chest and your hand wrapped around my shirt; all because you're scared to fly?"

"It wasn't that intimate, and you know it."

"That's not how it looked, I'm sure."

"I plead temporary insanity due to fear."

We were pretty quiet for the rest of the trip. I remember dosing off for a while and waking up somewhere over snow-covered trees, and not surprisingly I was leaning against Ranger. For some reason every time I fall asleep around him, I wake up _on_ him. I should have put my seatbelt back on. It was just after ten when the captain announced that we would be descending soon. I went right back to the bundle of nerves that I was when we started the flight. Without thinking, I instinctively scooted closer to Ranger and he put his arm around me again for support, taking a similar position as before.

Maybe it was because of Ranger's arm around me, or the fact that I knew we were purposefully heading toward the ground, but I didn't seem to freak out as much on the descent as I did during the ascent. As soon as we were allowed to exit though, I crammed my way past Ranger, and passed people to get off the plane as soon as I possibly could. I didn't even remember my coat or bag, but luckily Ranger came out of the exit holding both our bags and my Carhartt. There were a few inches of fresh snow on the ground from an overnight flurry and it was much colder than back in Trenton, though even at twenty degrees it was mild for an Ohio February early morning. _I haven't lived anywhere with an actual winter in so long, I have to get used to real cold again._

Tank had called ahead last night and ordered us a rental car, and Ranger said a hotel was already waiting in Akron. I was assured it would have two separate beds, but I think I'll believe it when I see it. However, I think I can trust Tank if he was who made the reservations. The businesses in the airport looked to have just opened, and I saw more people who looked to be on business, with their cell phones and rolling luggage. Not a lot of vacationers in February, except maybe Valentines Day, but that was almost three weeks ago.

The car rented for us looked like a RangeMan car, with built in GPS, CD player, tape player, AM/FM radio and XM radio. Plus, it was a forest green Dodge Dakota truck. "Do you ever drive anything other than a truck? I mean, you have all those RangeMan cars, like the high class Mercedes and the Porsches, but I only ever see you driving the peasant Ford Ranger."

"That's because I don't think you're as impressed with the Mercedes and the Porsche."

"Since when are you trying to impress me?"

"Well, I just know you like trucks."

"When were you trying to impress me?" Ranger ignored my question and busied himself in the GPS screen, entering in our destination and starting point. "Ranger, when were you ever trying to impress me?"

He ignored me still, and kept pushing buttons until the GPS was ready for us to start on our way. I wondered if he wasn't answering my question because I shouldn't know or wouldn't want to know. But since it was left hanging, my curiosity was that much stronger.

_"Turn left on West Superior Avenue, and continue for .1 miles..." _

"Wow, the voice on this GPS is surprisingly natural sounding." I didn't want to turn the radio on, because then we wouldn't hear the GPS voice making announcements about out turns, so instead I just started looking through the features it provided.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, we can still hear the directions, I'm just browsing through the menu thing to see what all there is."

"Well don't get rid of it. Those things can be picky."

"You worry too much; I know what I'm doing. Besides, what's so wrong with asking directions? This isn't Trenton; you won't get shot for asking directions. They may be confusing, but you wouldn't get shot."

"Just don't screw up the GPS."

_"Merge onto I-Seventy—"_ Unfortunately, I hit some button that accidentally turned the sound off, and I was in some other menu option, so we didn't have the map to look at either.

"What did you do! Turn the sound back on, get the picture or something. What was it, seventy what? Was it I-71? Because I-71 and I-90 is coming up."

"Well it's not I-71." I was rapidly trying to get the screen back, but couldn't seem to find either the sound, or the map.

"Well, that's the only seventy road I see, and where the fuck are all the signs directing you to Akron?"

"Hey, there is no need for that fuckin' language. And I know it isn't 71. I looked at the map to see where we were going and I-71 was not it. It was some other seventy-something road."

"I'm getting off on 71, or pulling over or something. You screwed up the damn computer! I can't take anyone along without screwing up the damn directions!"

"No! Don't get on 71! It doesn't go to Akron!"

"Then where the hell are we going!"

"Stay on here! There, see up there, that sign for I-77 to Akron! Merge on southbound, okay! And here's your frickin' screen. The map is back up. See, not I-71. I know where I-71 goes." _What a great way to start a trip._

I left everything alone after that because I didn't want Ranger griping at me anymore. The trip was only supposed to take about 45 minutes, but with the complete silence it was going to feel like hours. Ohio didn't look that different from New Jersey, or several of the other places I've lived, however briefly. But it feels different for some reason. After leaving the city limits, we started passing more rural scenes, like farming fields, expansive tree groves, and the occasional barn and pasture. These are more familiar to me. Everything was dusted white; looks like the snow last night covered a lot of space.

We started passing more and more exits with businesses, stores and restaurants as we came closer to Akron limits. Ranger pulled off one of them before entering the city, and pulled into a Ramada. Man doesn't travel too cheap. Almost all the parking was taken up, and we had to park in the last row and walk in the cold as more snow started falling. The lobby was crowded with men, mostly old men, many with luggage, and many without. Most of them were wearing those funny looking hats that look like buckets with tassels on top.

We waited in line almost twenty minutes before it was our turn at the desk. There was one guy working, and he didn't look much older than nineteen. Heck, he still had acne scars, and braces. He seemed to be stressed out with this crowd, and seriously overworked. "Do you have reservations?" He asked, getting right to the point to move the line along quickly.

"Nodscri reservation."

The kid at the desk did some searching in his computer and came up with something. "Okay Mr. Nod— Nodsscree. I see a one room reservation for three nights, non-smoking one bed. Is that correct?"

"Wait, what do you mean one bed." I looked at Ranger, but his face was unreadable. "I thought you said Tank reserved two beds." Turning back to the desk, I asked, "are you sure it says one bed?"

"Ye-yes ma'am. One double bed."

"Tank must have got things confused," Ranger said. "Or the order got screwed up somehow by accident."

"Well, is there any way we can exchange it for a two-bed room?"

The kid was getting really anxious now. He kept stealing nervous glances at Ranger. He was probably afraid he would reach across the desk and snap him in half, although Ranger hasn't made any sort of threatening movements at all. It's just that he looks threatening enough. He madly typed in the computer again, searching for a room, any room, with two beds. "N-no ma'am. I don't see anything open at all. Most of our rooms have been booked for months because of the Shriners convention. All our rooms are reserved this weekend."

"Great. I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"That's fine," Ranger said, and finished confirming our reservation.

"Well, here are your room keys and I hope the rest of your stay is satisfactory."

Ranger gave me my key in the elevator. "Please tell me Nodscri isn't a stolen identity."

"Marcos Cloras Nodscri is my identity."

"I thought your identity was Ricardo Carlos Manoso?"

"It is. Nodscri is a fake id I use when I don't want people to know where I really am."

"Who else knows about this? How many others do you have?"

"Not many people know, and there are a few more. I really am Ricardo."

"Well why use a name as obscure as that? A name that weird kind-a stands out."

"A name that obscure is harder for people to remember, so it's easily hidden in that sense."

"But it stands out on paper, unlike John Smith. You'd be better off as John Smith, or Bill Thompson."

"My system works fine, and you only have to live with it for a weekend."

"Fine, but if you can use a fake id, then I should be able too. I think I like Julia Roberts."

"Julia Roberts already exists."

"So? It's another one of those ordinary names, who happens to also be a famously rich actress. Besides, it doesn't stand out any more than yours, and I want to be Julia Roberts. No, wait, I like Saundra Bullock better, but Roberts is more common. Naw, I'll stay with Roberts."

Ranger just looked at me like adults look at little kids when they're being annoying and talking on and on to no one in particular. I suppose I am rather childish. Our room was on the third floor, and the hallway was empty. The room was done in different shades of red, with a beige carpet. There was in it a double bed, a closet with TV alcove built in, and a small table with two chairs beside the wide window. The bathroom was just to the left when you walk in the door.

We walked in and just set our bags down on the bed. "Now what?"

"I need to make a call to get us some toys."

"What kind of toys?"

"We need guns, and cuffs and stuff. I couldn't take any of that on the plane."

"So what, you just call 1-800-GUNS for a delivery?"

"Sort-of. I have an office in Pittsburgh and one of them drove over some stuff. I need to call him and tell him we're in town and our room number so he can bring the gear up."

I left Ranger making his call and went to the bathroom to relieve myself, since I had been holding it since we left the Cleveland airport. It figures I would have to go _after_ we left everything. Ranger was off the phone by the time I got out. "He'll be un in a bit," he said. I pulled up one of the chairs to the window, and watched the snow fall as we waited for our gear to be delivered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

I was sitting at the window watching the snow fall and Ranger was at the table breezing through his laptop when we heard knocking at the door. I didn't move, figuring it was just Ranger's contact. Ranger got up to answer it, but I couldn't see who came in because the door wasn't visible from my window seat. He had a deep, hollow voice, and if I'm not mistaken he introduced himself as D. Having a weird name or nickname must be a prerequisite to work for Ranger; I can't think of anyone with a normal name on his payroll. Well, Hal maybe, but that's it.

I turned when I heard them come from the hallway and my eyes met with D's, and I didn't like what I saw. He was big, really big, like he ate steroids at every meal big, and empty gray eyes that really freaked me out. Ranger must scout out recently paroled inmates to find these guys. He almost stopped in his tracks when he saw me, and even though his eyes were empty and scary, he still looked at me as if he was thinking, 'You've gotta be kidding me.' Ranger was carrying the duffle bag of goodies, and he noticed D and me glaring at each other. Ranger looked at D, then me and back, reassuring him, "Don't worry about it. She's a crack shot."

D just grunted, and it sounded like a rude grunt, like he was scoffing off that compliment from Ranger as unimportant and impossible. It annoyed me, but I'm not sure why. "You got a problem?" I managed to ask flatly. D didn't respond, but stopped his staring and turned his attention to Ranger again. It still didn't look like he believed I was here to help. He probably thought I was just here to keep Ranger company, and only having one bed kind-of helps that image along. But it probably isn't a good idea to shoot him in the knee to prove I know how to use my gun. I doubt either of them would find that very funny.

Ranger spread the gear out on the bed. There were a couple pairs of cuffs and shackles, a couple semiautomatic handguns, a Smith & Weston revolver and a tiny little handgun that fits in your pocket, a couple cans of pepper spray and a taser, two leg holsters, a shoulder holster, an ankle holster and two bullet proof vests. Also were several boxes of bullets. One of the vests was clearly smaller than the other, so I assumed it was for me; same was for one of the leg holsters. Pretty much, all spread out on the bed, it looked like we were preparing for anarchy in a small third world country.

"Ohio has the same concealed weapon laws as Jersey." I mentioned to Ranger, just to disrupt the silence.

"I know, but I don't think we should be wearing this stuff when we visit Akron police today anyway. Here's yours," Ranger said showing me a vest, holster, pepper spray, taser and a semi automatic handgun just like mine at home. "D has his own." _Good for D_. "First stop is the police to let them know what we're doing; they like to be kept informed of these things."

We packed the gear back in the bag, after taking inventory of what we had to work with, and headed out the door. The elevator ride was very awkward, since these two men dwarfed me like a blueberry in a pumpkin patch. I didn't want to look like I was clinging to Ranger, but I was afraid of getting too close to D. Luckily we were only on the third floor, but I think next time I'll just take the stairs. I didn't waste any time when the doors opened to the lobby. There were still Shriners guys milling around, but not nearly as many as when we arrived. Ranger and I followed D to his black SUV, parked on the opposite side of the parking lot as our truck.

I was forced to sit in the backseat, which is no surprise, but after a lifetime of it, it gets a little old. In the backseat I found a similar duffle bag as before, along with a longer one, say shot-gun size. _This could get interesting. If we get pulled over, we'll be thrown in jail for life, if not tried as terrorists and executed at dawn by firing range of drunken overzealous rednecks in flannel and camouflage, holding their rifles and smelling of deer urine. Oh, Shit! What the hell have I done? I've involved myself with the equivalents to a South American gun lord and his pet rabid wolverine! And we're in Ohio, where they would probably vote Terrorist Season as a legal hunting season if it were at all possible!_

The Akron Police Department was in the center of the city, right next to Akron University; convenient. I had calmed down some by the time we arrived, but I was worried at how we would look, walking into the police department like this. _Although, Ranger said that they knew we were coming, so it would be easy to explain ourselves. I wonder if Ranger has any badge or some sort of identification stating that we are bounty hunters and legally allowed to do this. That would be cool._ The station looked pretty nice for a cop house. The building was large and looked new, or at least newly renovated. Akron must have money.

D parked in the guest parking lot, and let in a gust of cold air when he and Ranger opened their doors. Ranger pulled me over to the side as soon as I climbed out of the truck. "Could you do me a favor in there and keep professional?"

"Yeah, I know that. You think I mean to cause problems?"

"It's your mouth. All I've seen of it is sarcastic and unprofessional."

"I told you I only smart-mouth you, and I can keep it in."

"What about your comment to D in the hotel room?"

"That was because I didn't like the way he stared at me, like my being here is a big joke. Trust me; I won't screw things up in here."

Ranger gave an unconvinced look and headed for the building. The station lobby was lit up primarily by its huge windows, which gave the inside a nice warm look, inviting even, which is almost creepier for a police station; almost like they are coaxing people 'in' instead of out. The woman officer at the front desk pointed us in the direction we needed, and we set off toward the elevators, an odd-looking parade I'm sure. We were headed to the Capitan, Lyle Paxton's, office, which was located on the fourth floor in the end of a long room full of cubicles and cops. Most of the desks looked like they were hardly used, except occasionally to fill out paperwork.

The Capitan's office was small, with a desk, computer, and two guest chairs. That didn't matter, none of us sat down anyway. Ranger did the talking, and introduced us and what we were here for. There were some other things to get straight, and paperwork to do for proper channels so Ranger could establish himself in Ohio. Really he could just go straight to our guy and get him out, no problems, but this way they know Ranger in case he ever came back. Besides, our skip, Curt Dunst, was a bad dude. We were going to need a secure flight when we take him back to Trenton, and that would be easier with law enforcement help.

D and I just went outside after introductions and technical procedures of what we were doing and what we needed. There wasn't any other reason for us to be there, and I was getting hungry. It was going on noon, I hadn't had any lunch, and my breakfast was the donut on the way to Rangeman almost over six hours ago. I didn't even eat any peanuts on the plane because I was too nervous. "I'm going down to the vending machines." I said to D. "I'll be back." His look at me never changed; he clearly didn't like me being here. Probably has woman issues.

I headed toward the exit to the hallway, wondering whether or not D would tell Ranger where I actually was. I remember us passing a room with vending machines when we got off the elevator, so I wandered the way we came until I found them. I was standing there, change in hand, trying to decide between salt'n'vinigar chips, or cheeznips when I heard my name called from somewhere. It wasn't Ranger or D, but for some reason that voice still seemed oddly familiar. I quickly turned around and began scanning the area for my mystery caller. He found me though, and immediately grabbed me in a hug before stepping back so I could see who he was. He was wearing a Ralf Lauren polo with matching khaki pants, and shoes that looked a might uncomfortable, but stylish. His hair was blonde, short, and gelled into perfect spikes.

"Cora, Cora don't you remember me? It's Casey!"

"Casey, Casey Daniels! OHMYGOD! It's been years!"

Casey Daniels and I go way back, since we were kids. We were in the same core group of friends, and he was one of my closest. He's gay, he's proud, and he's loads of fun. We got into so much trouble when we were kids, and even though he went off to the vocational school junior and senior year for criminal justice, we were still causing problems together.

"Tell me about it!" He said, "I don't think I've see you since your graduation party."

"I know, because then you went off to that officer academy, and I left for Otterbein. Looks like your work paid off at least."

"Yeah, it sure has. But what are you doing in Akron? I mean, when I graduated the academy I went back home but you had taken off almost a year before. Why didn't you keep in contact girl? That isn't very polite, not to send a forwarding address or anything."

"I know Casey, I know, and I'm sorry. But my life has just been so hectic, and believe it or not this is the first time I've been back in Ohio in, well I can't even remember how long."

"It's been at least seven years if you never came back, because I got a job here shortly after graduating the academy. And look," now Casey opened his stylish wallet and showed me his badge. "Detective, can you believe it?"

"No way! How long have you been a detective?"

"I just passed my exams a month ago. I'm an actual detective!"

"Wow, that is so awesome Casey!"

"But Cora, what are you doing here? You left without any notice, and you were the one we all thought would never leave rural little Ohio. So what happened?"

"Well, it wasn't anything planned. It was one of those things that I had to do. It's a long story really, and I don't know how much you would remember of it anyway."

"Does it have to do with your, you know, that thing you can do?"

"Yeah, actually it does. Believe it or not, I wound up in Trenton, NJ, and then kinda fell into a job as a bond enforcement agent."

"Girl, so you're in law enforcement, just like me! Well, sort-of like me."

"Yeah, well that's why I'm here in Akron, I'm with some guys and we're after a skip. But what about you? What happened to Jason; at graduation you two were inseparable."

"We split up after I had been at the academy a while. I didn't want things getting out while I was there, you know, because I didn't know if it was like the military or anything where I would get kicked out if they knew I was gay. Anyway, I didn't see Jason very much, and he just got tired of me not being around."

"Aw, I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay. When I got here to Akron I meet someone new anyway. At least I think so. Nothing is definite yet, we're still just friends, but I think he likes me too. His name is Brian, and he owns his own catering company."

"Oow, how perfect. I know how much you love to eat, and like me never gain an ounce."

"I know, we were the envy of everyone, weren't we. So is there a special man in your life now also?"

"Well, I don't know about special right now. We had a fight last night and again at the airport. But it's weird for me, and he's really hot. You would so love him though, he's Puerto Rican and I know how you like Latin guys."

"OHMYGOD, get out of here! I so have to meet him. What's his name, you have to at least tell me that if you don't have a picture."

"His name is Javier, and I'm sorry, but I don't have a picture."

"I should arrest you for that. You're a criminal for not having a picture to show your best friend how incredibly hot your boyfriend is."

"You can do that?"

"I don't know, but I could try." We laughed at that thought, writing down on the police report I was being arrested for not having a photograph. I was so busy catching up that I forgot I was even hungry. Then Casey tapped me on the shoulder and looked down the hall behind me. "Hey, are these two guys with you; you're all dressed the same."

I turned around and it was Ranger and D. "Yeah, those are the guys I'm here with."

"Please tell me that hot one is Javier, all tan and yummy looking. I do declare Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome."

"No, that is definitely not Javier. Javier is nicer, I actually like Javier."

"Girl with a body like his, you don't need to like him. God, he's like Zorro; one for all and all for me."

"That's the Musketeers. And it's all for one and one for all."

"Same thing."

"Looks like the fun is over, Casey."

"If I were you, the fun would just be starting."

I had to smile at that line, and the thought at what Ranger might do if Casey started hitting on him. This could be interesting. I know Ranger isn't completely gay, but hell, I don't know him well enough to say he definitely isn't bi.

Then Casey whispered to me "hey, maybe I could act like you're an old flame that hasn't died out, you know. Maybe make him a little jealous or something. Does he have a crush on you?"

"Don't you dare, and no, he doesn't anyway." I whispered back.

We were giggling again like third graders when Ranger and D came up to us. Ranger was holding a packet of papers and D had the same empty look on his face. "You left." Ranger said plainly.

"I was hungry. Besides, I told D where I was going."

"But you didn't come back."

"That's because I ran into an old friend I haven't seen in what, seven years."

"Almost," replied Casey. "Hi, I'm Casey Daniels." He had one arm wrapped around my shoulders, and extended the other, but Ranger didn't make any move to shake it. He kept his hands clasped shut. I could feel Casey trying to be friendly with Ranger with smiles and charm, but Ranger wasn't buying any of it. "Cora and I were just talking about what's happened since we parted seven years ago. And remembering all the trouble we go into when we were kids. Remember the time you punctured Mr. Payne's brand new tire shooting arrows in the junkyard?"

"If I recall correctly I went off aim and misfired because you screamed when a bird flew at your face. I got that bow for my birthday, and I was breaking it in, shooting at old discarded tires in the junkyard with Cheyenne, Casey and Charlie when I misfired and it went over the pile, hitting Mr. Payne's new truck tire instead."

"I also remember Charlie trying it out, but she almost shot Payne's dog."

"That was so funny, but I was grounded two weeks for the tire and letting someone inexperienced use my bow in an unsecured area. Something about 'I could've hit somebody instead of just a tire.' Probably right, since Charlie did almost hit the dog. But I thought it sounded dumb at the time."

"Cora, I don't want you to go again," Casey pleaded. "I want to keep you right here, because it hurt when you left all of us the first time."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Well I'll at least walk you out, if you absolutely have to leave."

Ranger just nodded and stepped aside for us to pass, Casey and me still together. Casey then began digging for something in his pockets, mumbling. "And Cora, if you have an email, or ever get one, I'll give you my address on my card. Listen to me, _my card_. It sounds so professional now that I'm a detective. And look, here. It even has the little police seal and everything. Detective Casey Daniels. It's a dream come true. I cried when I got my acceptance letter, I really did."

"I can believe that. You cried at graduation, even though you told everyone you developed hay fever overnight."

"I know, but I don't think anyone believed that anyway."

Casey walked with us to our truck, chatting with me all the way. I swear he was still trying to push the image of an old flame by the hugs and the friendliness. I already knew Ranger can get territorial, so I really didn't want Casey to push it. I have a hard enough time with him and Javier. _Sheesh, what am I thinking, Ranger would have to be deaf and blind to not know Casey was gay and flirting with him in the station._ I saw Casey wink at me through the window when we were in the truck while Ranger and D weren't looking, and I made a face at him like he was crazy. He simply laughed, just like old times.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

"I still didn't get to eat anything from that vending machine," I said from the back seat, "and I'm kinda starving back here." We were back on the city streets, but I wasn't really sure where we were headed this time. All I cared about was that I didn't get the chance to eat anything at the station, and if I went any longer, I'd eat my seatbelt.

"Yeah," Ranger replied. "I'm getting hungry too. I think we passed a deli on the way."

Nothing more was said. I only hoped that 'passed on the way' meant between the hotel and the station, and not Cleveland and Akron. I also wondered how Ranger communicated with his men without verbal cues, unless he has electrodes installed in all his employees so he can talk with them telepathically. In a way that would be kinda cool, to do pranks and stuff; but perhaps right now I'm just too hungry to be freaked.

The deli was a tiny little place, with only a deli counter and a small dinning bar currently filled with two policemen and two Electric Coop. workers. Ranger, ever the healthy eater, ordered a non-fat turkey club. I don't care how much fat I eat, so I went with a turkey-cheese sandwich, with lots of non non-fat cheese and non non-fat turkey. I think D got an Italian club, but it didn't stay in existence long enough for me to identify it.

"Where to now?" I asked between mouthfuls when we were back on the road.

"To see if the cousin's home." Ranger answered. Usually I can have an actual conversation with Ranger, but when his goons are around, I never get much out of him.

D drove out of the commercial area we were in. At first we only passed department stores, strip malls and convenience stores, and then I finally began seeing more houses as we enter the residential neighborhoods. Ranger pointed to a brown three story house on the corner, but instead of stopping we passed right by it. "What are you doing? Didn't we just pass it?"

"I don't want us parking across the street." Ranger said. "It looks a little obvious."

_Damn. Now I sound stupid._ D drove around the block and parked a few houses down so that we could see both the front door and the garage. Ranger and D weren't talking, only staring at the house. I knew they were thinking about this, but I'm not in the same frame of mind as them, and so felt their silence was keeping me out of the loop. I gave them a few minutes to collect their thoughts before bringing a more stupid question to the table. "So, now what?"

Ranger probably wasn't surprised, but D gave an annoyed sigh. _Can I at least shoot D when this is all over? _I turned back at and found Ranger looking back at me like he knew what I'd just thought. _ I hate how he seems to know what I'm thinking sometimes._ "We need to see if Curt is in fact staying with his cousin," Ranger said, "but we can't do much in the middle of the day like this. I doubt this place is as used to people like us watching a house; unlike in Jersey. But if we have to search the place it'd be better at night."

"Then what are we going to do until then? Do we have a work address for the cousin? Because it doesn't look like he's home."

"Yeah, I looked him up. He works downtown, and that's our next stop."

D put the car in gear and we motored down the street away from the Adams house toward the city again. This driving around was getting really boring, and I tried to decide if Ohio was worth it. _I suppose I did get to see Casey, so I guess this is worth it._ After a while of twists, turns, and free-way driving, D parked on the street across from a tall office building. Beside the front door were some benches and small gardens covered in fresh snow and sparrow foot prints.

"This is where you come in." Ranger said, handing me a small box. "Clip this somewhere it won't be seen."

I opened the case and saw a tiny clip microphone attached to a small transmitter box. Apparently I was going in alone, because that's the only reason to send me in with a wire. "Where am I supposed to put it?"

"I don't care if you clip it to your shirt or your bra, just somewhere that we can't see it."

"You'd like it in my bra, wouldn't you?"

"You know, just, here…" Ranger reached back and pulled me up to the front by my coat collar, clipped the microphone on my shirt and stuck the transmitter in the inside pocket. Then he zipped the coat and let me fall back in the seat. _I think he's in a hurry_. D just kept staring straight ahead. "You'll have to ask where his office is, but when you find him just calmly ask him questions. Don't lead on that you know Curt called; just say you're following up on people Curt has connections with. Be brief, be vague, but try to make him comfortable enough to talk. That's why we're not going with you. Sometimes it's easier to get them to talk when the interrogator isn't so intimidating." _I'll bet._

I got out of the truck and the cold air sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want something to go wrong in here and we loose our chance, and I definitely didn't want to be the cause of it. _Why am I nervous? Ranger can hear everything, and if something goes wrong he'll be right here, right? I mean, it's not like I really want Ranger to always be saving my butt, but he can be helpful sometimes. Although, this guy is just a computer geek; there isn't any real danger here. I'll be fine. Yeah, then why do I feel nervous and sick all of a sudden._

I found a chart in the lobby and saw Jeff Adams' office listed on the third floor. I found the elevators and headed up. Jeff's office was small to begin with, but he made it smaller by cramming computer parts and boxes on the shelves, desk and floor. I found Jeff asleep, with his head lying on a pile of open books, papers and graphs. I knocked on his door, and he startled awake, with a line down his forehead where his face was rested on a pencil. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and my appearance did nothing to help his already shaken state. Either he was way overdue on a big assignment for work, or he was fretting over the fact that he was housing a known criminal. Or maybe it was both.

"Jeff Adams?"

"What?" He looked surprised that I knew his name and not too comfortable with it either. "What do you want? I'm busy. I have a lot of stuff to do."

"Well, I won't take up much of your time. I just have a few questions about your cousin Curt Dunst."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Yeah, where are my manners. My name is Cora, and I represent a bail bonds agency in Trenton. Curt skipped his court date, and I'm just tying up loose ends trying to find him. While I'm here, would you mind answering a few questions?"

"You know lady—"

"Cora."

"Cora. I really am busy here, and I don't know anything. I haven't talked to Curt for a year."

"Well maybe you could help me out anyway. When was the last time you saw or heard from Curt?"

"Uh, a year, I think. Yeah, probably a year."

"Do you know of anyone else, friend of family that Curt would turn to for help, either from Jersey, Ohio or elsewhere?"

"No, I don't know his friends, or, you know, like anything about this if he's into something now. I haven't seen him or anything, like I said."

I wasn't having any luck getting information, but I wasn't ready to call it quits either. He looked nervous and stressed, so I thought taking a different approach might work better. "Can I just say that you look like hell right now?"

"I know. It's just that, everything is happening all at once, you know? I mean, I've got all this work here that I'm behind with, and my boss is breathing down my neck, and there's problems at the house so I can't sleep. I mean, it's just, I don't know."

"Yeah, you look like you need some more sleep."

"I haven't been sleeping too well."

"Is it your work stressing you out? Because you should try to find some way to relax so you can sleep."

"Yeah, yeah it's just work. Nothing else; just that."

"Well, you know what I suggest? I suggest you get yourself some herbal tea or something, and take a moment to just forget everything and move into your own space, even for a few minutes. You might feel a little refreshed."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well I need to get going and thank you for your time. Are you sure you can't help me out any more with finding Curt?"

"Nope. I haven't talked to him in two years. But we do have another cousin he used to be really close to, I think he lives in Miami. Yeah, Miami, Florida."

It didn't look like I was going to get much more out of Jeff. He was too nervous and too tired. Unfortunately, he wasn't tired enough to slip up, except how long ago was the last time he talked to Curt. "Thank you for your time Mr. Adams."

"Yeah, Miss?"

"It's not important; I'll never see you again." I gave a small smile and wave, and left the office. I was pretty sure he was lying and Ranger was right, that Curt was at his house. And if that's all correct, then he was probably calling there to warn him I was looking for him. But, Jeff wouldn't know about the two thugs in the car with me; that was our only advantage.

I waited until I was in the elevator to speak out load into my shirt. I unzipped my coat a little, and started talking down to my shirt. "It's probably common knowledge by now, but he was probably lying. He looked nervous, and sleepless, so maybe none of this was his idea and he's scared he'll get in trouble. And the security guards are probably having a good chuckle watching me on the monitor talk into my shirt. I'll be out in a minute."

It had started snowing again while I was inside talking to Jeff. I didn't realize it because there weren't any windows in his office. I buried myself in my coat, thankful I never got ride of my Carhartt. D pulled up as I approached the lot, and I climbed in the backseat. It was a lot warmer in the car than it was even in the office.

"Here's your mic," I said while digging it out of my layers. "Could you hear anything?"

"Yeah," Ranger said, taking it from me. "Pretty much."

"He probably called Curt to warn him once I left, but there isn't any way Jeff could know about you two. His office doesn't have a window, and it's on the other side of the building anyway. So, what now… Boss?" _Ohmygod. Did I just call Ranger Boss? He's never gonna let me live that one down._

"I think we should take a closer look at Jeff's house. We were all the way out here and could still tell he was hiding something."

We didn't make any stops, just went straight to Jeff's house in the hopes that Curt would still be there, or at least leave us a clue. It looked just as empty as when we drove by the first time. D didn't bother parking down the street; he probably already knew we were coming. If he had any brains he'd already be long gone.

We suited up before getting out of the car, which I found a little difficult but the other two had no problems with. I was sad to again be leaving the warm and comfortable truck. It never occurred to me before how unaccustomed to Ohio weather I'd gotten over the years. I tightened my hat and readjusted my gloves against the cold and my nerves as we crossed the street. When we reached the yard, I saw D continue to the porch, but Ranger tugged my coat toward the gate in the backyard fence.

Icicles noisily cracked and broke when Ranger swung the gate, scattering ice and snow around. Apart from that, Ranger was completely silent. Even his footprints in the snow were quiet, while mine were creaking, crunching and making all kinds of sounds. When we got to the back door, we both blew out disappointed sighs. Clear as day in the snow was one set of hurried footprints coming out of the backdoor, jumping the fence, and heading toward the street. After that, I couldn't tell where they went. He could have run down the street, or had a car. The only thing certain was that Curt was no longer in the house.

I couldn't decide if I was relieved or disappointed. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to face a snarling crazy man, who may or may not be armed, but I was disappointed because without that snarling crazy man, who may or may not be armed, we don't get paid. I began to holster my gun because I didn't see any use for it anymore, but Ranger stopped me and said to keep it out until we're sure. I suppose that makes some sense, but come on; snowy footprints don't lie.

Lucky for us he didn't bother to lock the door in his escape. Ranger entered first, into what looked like the kitchen. The dishes needed washed, but other than that it didn't look too bad; definitely better than Jeff's office. We did a thorough sweep of the first floor and then began the second. It was empty.

When they were satisfied that no one was in the house, D and Ranger started meticulously searching the rooms. I figured they had the upstairs covered, so I headed toward the steps to search downstairs. I didn't know what we were looking for, or what would be helpful. It's probably too much to hope that anything helpful will be waving its hands at me, screaming, "Here! Look at me! I'm important!"

Unfortunately, I didn't hear anything, but I did find the mail, though there didn't appear to be anything useful. Everything was addressed to Adams; two bills, one credit card offer, a D&D upcoming events flyer and a 'we miss you' notice from some adult store in town. Seems in bad taste for that last piece to be out and exposed for the world to read, don't you think?

The rest of the living room search turned up little else, so I moved into the dining room and started going through drawers, crossing my fingers to find a note like _Hey Jeff, had to run, but here's my forwarding address…_ Again, my hopes were a bit high for the reality of the situation.

I was all alone in the dining room, well actually the whole first floor, so I didn't bother keeping my gun at the ready. Therefore, when I bent down to look through some lower drawers, it was lying on the desk, making it easy for Curt to snatch. I never heard him come in, but suddenly I was pulled up by my coat and had my gun pointed at my head. Curt was holding me in a headlock, and he had the advantage of about sixty more pounds; plus my gun pointed at my head. That was the whole bitch of the situation; he was threatening me with my own gun.

"You scream, and I shoot." Curt said. "You move, and I shoot."

My first thought was to run and take the risk, but my feet wouldn't move. I could barely hear myself think over my heartbeat, and for a moment I thought I would be sensible and shut up. Unfortunately, my nerves and my mouth caught up with each other. "Why did you come back? What kind of an idiot comes back?"

"I forgot my list. I can't leave it here, it's too important."

"What list can be that important?"

"It has my buyers on it, and I left it upstairs. Who else is here?"

"No one, I'm alone."

"Lying bitch too. I saw two sets of tracks coming through the backyard."

"I told you, I'm alone. I was alone when I went to question your cousin, wasn't I?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

Just then we heard movement upstairs, so there was no doubt that I was lying about being alone. They started coming down the stairs, and Curt held my neck tighter to keep me quite. Unfortunately for him, I just gagged more until he released some. I could hear Ranger and D talking about something, but I couldn't yet see them. I head them reach the bottom step, and could only make out Ranger saying, "I don't know, she probably found something that reminded her about her childhood."

I managed to warn him with an answer, "Not exactly," because so far they hadn't seen the predicament I was in.

Curt knew what I was doing, and decided to step into control. "Drop your weapons or I shoot the bitch," he yelled, while pressed against the wall for cover. We still couldn't see D or Ranger, but I heard some quick shuffling from the other side. Then, Curt started slowly edging me toward the doorway. I was still secured with his arm and my gun. Ranger and D hadn't put their guns down, but were still aimed and ready.

"Let her go," said Ranger.

"No. She's my insurance policy. Now drop your weapons or I start shooting her."

"Not much of an insurance policy if you're going to shoot her here."

"Well… well how do know I'm not crazy enough to do that?"

_Fuck! What the hell is he doing! _"Ranger, could you try and not piss off the guy holding a gun to my head? Could you just try that?"

I'm sure this isn't how Ranger pictured this evening turning out. His eyes were so unreadable, that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I didn't know if he was worried that Curt would pull the trigger and kill me, or if he would get away, or if Ranger even cared if Curt killed me! _Although, then Ranger would have to find some other girl to harass; but that shouldn't be a problem with him._ No one moved for an entire minute. Then Ranger slowly set his gun on the floor. D did the same, though he looked disappointed that he wasn't going to get to shoot someone.

"That's better," said Curt. "I knew they'd want to protect you, honey. Now give me my list, and we'll be out of here."

"I'm not your honey."

"Then you must be one of theirs, as fast as they dropped their guns. Lets see," Curt looked at D, "are you his? No, no he didn't drop his gun first. So it must be him." Curt was looking at Ranger now, which did nothing for my feeling of security. "Yeah, he's the one. Is he your boyfriend, because he doesn't look real happy that I've got you here? No matter, I'll just get my list and we'll be on our way."

"What list is that?" Ranger asked, but I had the feeling he already knew.

"You fuckin' already know! And I want it now, or I shoot the bitch!"

Ranger wasn't making a move to get a list. He was waiting for Curt to crack, but I wasn't going to. He became more unstable the longer things went on, and it was scaring the shit out of me. However, Curt's assuming that Ranger was my boyfriend gave spurred an idea to stop the charade. The doorframe was just behind us, and Curt didn't notice me backing us up, hair by hair. When I saw that it was close, and directly behind Curt, I made one hard shove backwards. Curt connected with the doorframe square on his back and head, knocking the wind out his lungs and my gun out of his hand. I grabbed the arm that previously held me and brought it over my head and twisted it around his back. He never saw it coming, and it was easy to bring him to the carpet after that smack to the head.

It happened so fast, I had Curt down before Ranger or D could help. Ranger pulled me away, and D handcuffed a dizzy Curt. I never had my life threatened before, and once it was over that reality sunk in. I would have fallen to the floor if Ranger wasn't still supporting me. He led me to the nearest chair and I fell into it, nearly in tears from relief.

While D took Curt to the truck, Ranger let me gather myself. I didn't completely loose it, but I was shaken nonetheless. Ranger had my gun, and urged me to get up. He held his arm around me as he led me out the door and through the snow covered yard.

"Well," I finally said, "that was easy."


End file.
